Aishiteru Volume II
by poulpy
Summary: UA. La suite de '...Aishiteru...' qui se déroule trois ans plus tard à l'Université de Central. Edward, qui loupe ses études, décide d'entrer dans l'armée, alors qu'Amestris est en guerre. Envy est contre, notamment à cause du supérieur qui lui sera attitré, et décide donc de prendre Al à partie en faisant ami-ami avec sa copine, mais c'était sans compter sur Haoru, et Miss Rudolf.
1. Living Things

**Aishiteru Volume II**

* * *

**Disclaimer : **L'univers de FullMetal Alchemist appartient à Hiromu Arakawa, et les idées de cette fanfic ainsi que celle du Volume I m'appartiennent, à moi, Poulpy ! Naméoh !**  
Rating :** Euh, on va dire M, on sait jamais, mieux vaut prévoir large.**  
Couple :** Alors, le principal c'est le EdVy, of course, ensuite, il y aura un peu de Lust/Hoheihem (fallait lire le Volume I avant de vous crever les yeux en voyant cette speudo-aberration sur vos écran mwahaha !), il y aura Al de mis en couple plus tard, et encore d'autres choses, mais c'est pour plus tard donc j'en dis pas plus ;)**  
****Note d'Auteur spécialement pour les nouveaux lecteurs de ffnet :** Bonjour vous tous ! Alors, oui, c'est marqué 'Volume II' mais vous n'avez jamais eut vent du Volume I. C'est normal, je ne l'ai pas publié ici, sur ce site, car la fanfic date de 2007 et, est donc, très vieille et bourrée de fautes dont j'ai honte, c'est pour cela que je ne vais pas commencer à polluer sans l'avoir au préalable corrigé. (Spoiler : plus cucul que le Volume I, c'est pas possible. Du coup, vous êtes prévenus. Mais, on peut dire que quelque part, c'est pas prit au sérieux, donc ça peut passer xD enfin bref !) Néanmoins, si vous désirez vraiment la lire avant que je ne la corrige et la poste ici-bas, je vous conseille d'aller ici -enlevez les parenthèses et espaces- : www. fanfic-fr (.net) / fanfics/ Animes-Mangas/ F/ FullMetal-Alchemist/ -Aishiteru-/ 10021 . html . ) Et maintenant, voilà le Volume II Chapitre 1 /o/ !

* * *

Auteur : Salut les gens ! Eh oui, le saint come-back est enfin là ! L'enfant Poulpy est de retour parmi les vivants après son exécution sommaire et bestiale par les romains sur une croix, elle est revenue d'entre les morts pour vous guider sur la voie du Yaoi stupide ! Hohoho ! Alors, comme ça fait longtemps (eh oui, '…Aishiteru…' date de 2007, et c'est 2012 donc me suis dit qu'il fallait faire enfin cette suite avant la fin du monde, huhu.) je vais vous raconter ce que j'ai fais pendant ces cinq dernières années…

ATCHOUM ! *de dessous un gros tas de poussière sortent Envy et Edward*

Edward : Ah non ! Tu commences pas avec ta vie, sale chieuse !

Auteur : Alors, j'ai eu mon Bac en 2009, du coup je fais gaffe à ma qualité du français lorsque j'écris, parce que '…Aishiteru…' c'était la misère sur ce point, j'avoue…

Envy : Oh ! Ta gueule le poulpe !

Auteur : EH PIS APRES *ne fait pas attention aux deux cons derrière* je suis allée à la fac, j'y suis encore (SORTEZ MOI DE LAAAAAA !) et j'avais plus le temps, ni l'inspiration du coup… *se fait taire par quatre mains sur la bouche*

Envy : Putain, ça fait du bien quand ça s'arrête !

Edward : *se tourne vers l'écran du PC avec un sourire commercial* Et tout de suite, retrouvez votre nouvelle émission du samedi soir, Aishiteru Saison 2, avec Edward Elric et Envy dans les rôles principaux ! *générique de la série*

* * *

_Chapitre 1 : Living Things_

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant trois ans, jour pour jour. Il pressait le pas sur le carrelage jaune et froid de l'Université de Central. D'ici deux mois, ils auraient autre chose à fêter. D'ici deux mois, cela ferait quatre ans. Mais en attendant, il fallait prendre un nouveau départ aujourd'hui même. Cela n'aurait rien d'extraordinaire, rien de bouleversant, et ne pouvait être accomplie en l'espace d'une journée. Mais bientôt il put distinguer une tête qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille.

Trois ans. Il dirait presque que les années ont filé trop vite et qu'il n'a même pas eut le temps de s'arrêter en chemin pour observer son environnement et le garder en mémoire. Il était comme dans un train à haute vitesse depuis ce moment-là. C'était étrange comme il pouvait se souvenir d'évènements banals datant de bien avant, mais comme il pouvait avoir oublié ce qu'il avait mangé le midi même. Par exemple, il se souvenait encore de l'époque où il avait le temps d'aller décompresser devant un lac en y faisant des ricochets (auteur : avouez, vous avez la chanson dans la tête hein ? 'JE FAIS DES RICOCHEEEEEETS' *paf*), l'odeur de l'herbe mouillée après la pluie, le vent sur son visage lorsqu'il s'entrainait à ses habituels acrobaties. Il n'avait jamais su où tout cela le mènerait, ce qu'il aurait souhaité à l'époque faire de sa vie. Il ne le savait toujours pas, et ce qu'il ne savait pas non plus, était ce qui arriverait. Ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'aujourd'hui, c'était le troisième anniversaire de la mort de son père et de la mère d'Edward.

Il avait entendu qu'un deuil durait normalement trois années. Au début, il avait très mal vécu tout cela. Il avait obstinément refusé d'accepter que sa belle-mère refasse sa vie aussi vite. Surtout avec le père de son copain qu'elle venait à peine de rencontrer. Mais au bout d'un an, il avait bien compris qu'il n'avait plus de famille si ce n'était cette femme, et désormais la famille d'Edward, qui l'avait accepté comme un fils. Ce n'était pas simple de se retrouver du jour au lendemain orphelin, qui en plus, par-dessus le marché, squattait chez son copain.

Mais c'était ainsi. Il y avait pire. Être orphelin était un statut familial qui commençait à être commun. La société était passée aux cinquante pourcents d'enfants issus de parents divorcés, à facilement vingt-cinq pourcents d'enfants orphelins. Amestris était en guerre, et ils devaient faire avec. Il avait toujours pu remarquer l'éducation nationale un peu trop portée sur la discipline et le respect de l'autorité.

Il lui suffisait de se remémorer de son année à la Pension Brink, avec la discipline de fer des enseignants –Mon Dieu, leur professeur d'Histoire lui avait quand même planté un flingue entre les deux yeux parce qu'il somnolait !- et celle de la concierge, Miss Rudolf, qui avait un fétichisme pour les chemises correctement rentrées dans le pantalon de l'uniforme, le couvre-feu qu'il avait plus que souvent bravé, les délégués très portés sur le règlement, et la Directrice qui avait envoyé son propre fils en hôpital psychiatrique, peu après le suicide de sa propre fille.

C'est alors qu'il se rappela qu'elle aussi était morte depuis trois ans. Est-ce que Haoru était sorti de l'hôpital depuis, ou y séjournait-il encore ? Dans quel établissement était-il, déjà ? Envy eut un léger sentiment de pitié pour le jeune-homme, qui avait été un tortionnaire lors de cette année à la pension, et s'en voulu légèrement de n'avoir jamais vraiment cherché à savoir comment il allait. Mais il se ressaisit rapidement, secouant sa tête, avant d'aborder Edward avec un large sourire.

-J'AI EU MON ANNEE ! PUTAIN CA Y EST, J'AI MA LICENCE !

Lorsqu'il remarqua la mine de mort-vivant d'Edward, son sourire s'évanouit.

-Et ça a donné quoi pour toi ?

-… Epic fail pour la troisième années consécutives.

-C'est pas si grave, tu peux toujours aller aux rattrapages…, tenta Envy.

-Ouais, histoire de me planter encore plus ! répliqua Edward.

-En même temps, tu le savais pertinemment que les études ce n'étaient pas ta tasse de thé, sauf en ce qui concerne l'Alchimie, mais tu n'as jamais voulu essayer aussi, alors…

-J'ai déjà dit que je voulais pas marcher dans les traces de mon père ! T'es têtu ! 'Tain, en plus c'était ma dernière année d'autorisée, ma candidature sera soumise au jury maintenant…

Envy se dandina légèrement, basculant son poids sur chacun de ses pieds chacun leur tour, se sentant inconfortable.

-Et, euh, du coup, tu vas faire quoi ?

Il vit Edward soupirer avant de balancer de but en blanc.

-L'armée, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste.

* * *

Auteur : MWAHAHAHAHA ! Oui je m'arrête ici, histoire de choper la température niveau lectorat, dans le genre, vous aimez un peu ce qui se prévoit, si des gens lisent, si le nouveau style des dialogues vous convient (ou si vous préférez l'ancien, suffit de le dire !), si vous aviez oublié, c'est dans un **monde alternatif**, où Amestris est plus avancé dans le temps (genre il y a la télé couleur, les portables, tout ça tout ça, enfin notre époque quoi !) mais avec les personnages, et donc d'**autres situations** pour certains, si vous vous souvenez, Hoheihem était professeur d'Alchimie par exemple, et le père d'Envy était Greed, remarié avec Lust. (Ça me fait chelou le pairing LustxHoheihem, mais bon, ce sera pas spécialement au premier plan non plus donc…) Oui puis aussi, des fois que vous n'auriez pas fait attention, dans '…Aishiteru…' le premier chapitre se prénomme « Minutes to Midnight » le nom de l'album de Linkin Park fraichement sortie de l'époque, du coup j'ai voulu faire honneur à cette mini tradition en prenant le nom du nouvel opus de ce groupe pour ce chapitre (même si entre temps, 'A Thousand Suns' est sorti est que rien n'en fait l'effigie, mais chut, on s'en fiche !). Enfin bref, je n'ai pas encore choisi la longueur des chapitres, donc c'est comme vous voulez, des cours chapitres de trois pages comme avant, ou plus long (mais donc l'histoire prendra plus de temps à être écrite et publiée, et sera plus courte en terme de chapitres), comme vous voulez ! En tout cas, j'espère bien pouvoir continuer mes délires hors chapitres comme au bon vieux temps (j'ai été super triste que Fanfic-fr supprime 'Juste pour rire' pour langage sms, je vais tâcher de la corriger pour la remettre de disponible, du coup, adieu smiley, tout ça tout ça, mais bon c'est mieux que rien ! *smiley qui cligne d'un œil et sourit*)

Edward : *lit le script* ça va, pour l'instant c'est pas trop dégradant, même si elle me fait passer pour un raté de la vie…

Envy : Comme les Rejetés de la Vie quoi… Tu devrais songer à rejoindre leur Club. *tire la langue*

Edward : TOI TA GUEULE !

Winry/Pilika/Haoru : *débarquant de derrière une latte du planché* Vieeeeeens, vieeeens on est bieeeen ! Regarde, on est déjà troiiiiiis, regarde tout ce qu'on peut faiiiiire !

Auteur : Ouah, ils étaient sous mon lit depuis tout ce temps ?

Edward : … Mamaaaan !

Trisha : *apparaît sous forme fantomatique* Edward, sois un gentil garçon et rejoins donc notre club de fantômes. *vomit du sang*

Edward : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah *part en courant les bras en l'air*

Auteur : Mettre Trisha dans les Rejetés de la Vie, c'est triste, mais bon… Elle est morte alors… Logique quand tu nous tiens !

Envy : Ca veut dire que Greed y est aussi ?

Auteur : bah, en toute logique, oui.

Envy : HA-HA DANS TES DENTS LE VIOC ! *pointe son poing vers le ciel*

Greed : *sort en mode fantôme du plafond* M'en fiche, je peux regarder toutes les nanas à poils dans les cabines d'essayages sans me faire choper ! *doigt d'honneur*

Tout le monde : °0° !


	2. Le mangeur de lapins

**Disclaimers :** Les personnages de l'histoire appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa, mais Aishiteru et Aishiteru Volume II, notamment leurs scénarios -si tant est qu'il y en ai un-, m'appartiennent !  
**Rating :** M, parce que c'est mieux de viser large.

* * *

Auteur : Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors, tout d'abord, merci à Just Themys et Chiaki pour les reviews sur le chapitre précédent ! Bien évidemment, je m'y attendais, mais oui, je vais vous expliquer.  
Ed : Ouais, vas-y ! T'as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse !  
Auteur : Alors voilà. Dans le manga, et l'anime, blablabla, il est dit qu'Ed est un génie. Sauf, que c'est un génie en Alchimie, et combat si vous voulez. Après tout, niveau Histoire, il ne connaît rien, c'est Hawkeye qui lui a tout raconté, et en dehors d'être fort en géométrie pour les dessins alchimiques, personnellement, je vois plutôt Ed comme une quiche dans les études supérieures qui n'ont rien à voir avec l'Alchimie, justement.  
Ed : Mouairf.  
Envy : Avoues, tout de même mon choubidou, que la littérature ou la phonétique, ça semble pas être ton dada. Et pour l'Art, tu pourrais peut-être juste finir en copieur très doué de Pablo Picasso, vu ta légendaire capacité à faire des formes géométriques sans instruments.  
Ed : MES BONHOMMES BÂTONS SONT LES PLUS BEAUX D'ABORD !  
Envy : *fait un câlin à Ed* Mais oui, mais oui.  
Auteur : En attendant, voilà un nouveau chapitre, dans lequel, il ne se passe pas grand-chose, mais bon, c'est le début ! J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment !

* * *

_Chapitre 2 : Le mangeur de lapins_

* * *

-L'armée ? T'es en train de me dire que tu vas passer d'études de la littérature Xingeoise à l'armée ?

-Oui.

-Genre, l'armée de terre recrute ?

-Oui.

-Devenez-vous-même sur armée de terre point gouv point am ?

-Oui !

-Non !

-Mais si !

-Non, non, tu veux dire que tu vas pas faire simple fantassin mais le concours pour devenir Alchimiste d'état, pas vrai ?

-Euh…

-Sérieux ? Tu n'y avais pas pensé ?

-J'ai pas envie de marcher sur les traces de mon père ? tenta Ed avec un petit sourire.

Envy regarda Edward avec une expression exaspérée. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et commença à le secouer tout en hurlant.

-NAN MAIS EXPLIQUE MOI DEPUIS QUAND TON PERE EST MILITAIRE DEBILE ! OUI IL EST DOUE EN ALCHIMIE MAIS IL EST PROF NOM DIDJOU ! TU VEUX FAIRE L'ARMEE ? JUSTE COMME CA ON EST EN GUERRE ALORS ARRANGE TOI POUR GAGNER UN MAX AVANT DE CLAQUER C'EST LE MINIMUM QUE TU PUISSES FAIRE NON ?

Il fût interrompu dans son secouage et pétage de câble par un enseignant qui passa sa tête par l'ouverture d'une salle de classe.

-S'il vous plait, il y a des étudiants qui sont encore en examens.

Envy ne répondit pas, l'enseignant ayant déjà refermé la porte, mais garda ses mains sur les épaules du blond. Ce fût Ed qui s'en échappa, tournant le dos au brun et qui, dans une pose à la Lady Oscar, répondit, la larme à l'œil.

-Mais il a été recruté dans une lettre récente.

-Et ? Tu l'as vu partir avec un sac à dos direction le QG Militaire ? Non ! Donc, déjà de base, il va pas faire ça histoire de pas quitter ma belle-mère, mais en plus, il y a, au minimum, toi et Alphonse !

-Et toi.

-Moi je compte pas. Il a trop longtemps vécu avec toi sans avoir son autre fils sous le même toit, et encore moins avec une femme ! Imagine un peu, ça fait que trois ans juste comme ça, qu'il peut enfin vivre normalement et relâcher ses tensions de geek frustré qu'il se tapait avec toi depuis des années !

-Merci, c'est sympa… Je passe pour un boulet dans l'histoire.

-Il l'avouera jamais, mais tu sais bien que quelque part, c'est un homme comme un autre… Le nombre de films porno qu'il a dût regarder pendant tout ce temps, t'imagine pas !

-Merci pour l'image.

-De rien. Allez viens, on va rentrer.

Edward acquiesça légèrement et emboita le pas à Envy. Une fois sortie du bâtiment d'enseignement et sur la route de la maison, le blond posa alors une question qui le taraudait.

-Est-ce-que, euh, ça veut dire que tu me supporte dans mon choix ?

Envy s'arrêta et le regarda.

-Quel choix ?

Il lui aurait bien répliqué que de base, il ne lui avait pas laissé de choix en sortant ça de but en blanc.

-Bah, pour l'armée.

-Tu restes sur l'idée de fantassin ?

-Oui.

-Alors non, claqua-t-il avant de reprendre sa route.

Edward le rattrapa et continua ses tentatives.

-Bah, en tant qu'Alchimiste alors ?

-Non plus.

-Mais, t'es chiant ! s'énerva le blond.

Envy se retourna, énervé.

-Ouais, tu aurais pu t'en rendre compte, ça fait presque quatre ans qu'on se connaît juste comme ça ! Mais toi t'es complétement immature, sérieusement, tu supportes pas qu'on te dise petit, mais tu veux faire l'armée parce que tu as sabordé tes études tout seul en allant pas dans ce que tu es doué, ni dans ce que tu aimes faire ! Et puis, non mais tu te rends compte ? L'armée ? Mais t'es un trou du cul, sérieux, on est en pleine guerre ! En guerre ! Tu comptes vraiment clamser comme un chien ?

-Mais… BORDEL ON FAIT LA MEME TAILLE MAINTENANT !

-Tu vois, tu te focalises encore que sur ce détails de merde ! T'as complètement occulté le cœur du problème ! Faut que je te le dise en langage des signes ? . . . . répéta-t-il en faisant des signes plus que compréhensibles avec ses mains.

Edward se renfrogna et le bouscula en passant devant lui, accélérant son pas, tout en balançant :

-Dis plutôt que t'as pas confiance en moi !

Envy ouvrit de grands yeux surpris avant de rire de manière hystérique.

-Non mais j'y crois pas ! On lui dit qu'il va mourir, et il répond que si je crois ça c'est parce que j'ai pas confiance en lui ? Non mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Tu t'entends un peu parlé, tête de cul ?

-Tête de cul ? TÊTE DE CUL ? Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la tête de cul ? Va te faire foutre balais à chiotte !

-Bah tu sais quoi, fais ce que tu veux, moi je rentre !

-Ouais, c'est ça ! Rentre chez toi, faudrait pas que tu sois en retard pour le souper, sale pantouflard !

Envy ne répondit rien, le dépassa et prit le chemin du retour à la maison d'un pas plus vif encore qu'auparavant. Ils marchèrent ainsi, avec environ dix mètres de distance entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'Envy perde patience.

-Tu vas arrêter de me suivre le binoclard ?

-J'te suis pas, je rentre chez moi aussi ! Et d'où t'as vu que je portais des lunettes, crétin en mousse !

-Depuis que ça n'a jamais été naturel d'avoir les yeux jaunes !

-Tu t'es regardé toi, avec tes yeux violets ? C'est n'importe quoi !

-Ouais, mais moi au moins, je passe pas pour un vampire qui s'appelle Edward, avec des yeux jaunes et qui bouffe des lapins pour pas boire le sang des gens ! J'ai encore un peu de dignité, et si pour ça je dois en remercier Dame Nature pour m'avoir donné des yeux violets, je le ferai !

Edward s'étouffa dans sa salive avant de lancer un tonitruant :

-Dame Nature ? Bah vas-y fais toi nonne ! Tu seras bien dans le couvent ! Au moins, j'aurai la paix !

-Ouais, à défaut d'être suffisamment capable de la faire venir à toi sur le front !

Et ils continuèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent chez eux, enfin, chez leurs parents, enfin, c'était un peu compliqué à qualifier en fait.

* * *

Auteur : Tadaaaam !  
Ed : Mais, mais…  
Envy : Mais c'est du caca en boîte ce chapitre !  
Auteur : Chut vous deux ! Alors, amis lecteurs, petite précision, le 'point gouv point am' c'est parce que, bon, on a point fr pour la France, alors pour Amestris, j'ai décidé que ce serait point am, voilà !  
Ed : Tu n'as que ça à dire, vraiment ?  
Auteur : … Je suis désolé pour traiter Ed de vampire qui brille au soleil ?  
Envy : Ouais, mais c'est drôle ça ! Pis surtout, c'est trop facile ! Avec sa manie d'agir comme un émo tout torturé qui se roule par terre en mode Bella quand il apprend pour Nina !  
Ed : Mais ! Vos gueules !  
Auteur : Oui, je suis sûre qu'il serait même capable de prendre une pose à la Lady Oscar (again) en disant 'Non ne me regarde pas, je brille, je suis moche !'  
Ed : MAIS !  
Envy : Et je lui rétorquerai que la seule chose qui brille, c'est son automail !  
Ed : MAIS EUH !  
Auteur / Envy : *morts de rire*  
Ed : ;A;


	3. Ta déception, mon dégoût

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages (pour l'instant cité) appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa, et le peu de scénario du Volume I et du Volume II m'appartient.  
**Rating :** On ratisse large avec le M.  
**Couple :** EdVy, Lust/Hoheihem pour l'instant.  
**Note d'Auteur :** Bonjour les gens ! Je tiens à remercier **Le-yaoiste** et **Chiaki-chan** pour leurs reviews et l'ajout en follow de **Le-yaoist**e et **mukustuna93 **! Il n'y a rien de tel pour la motivation ^^ ! Je tiens aussi à faire une petite dédicace. Ce Volume II est pour une amie avec qui je me suis brouillée récemment, et comme on s'était rencontré sur le Volume I, bref, j'écris donc ce Volume II pour fmaetmoi/Léa/Anna ! J'espère qu'elle passera par là un de ces jours, pour qu'on reprenne contact. En attendant, bonne lecture tout le monde ! ^^ J'espère que ça continuera de vous plaire !

* * *

Auteur : Hellooooow !  
Ed / Envy : …  
Auteur : Quoi ?  
Ed : T'as pas honte ?  
Auteur : De quoi ?  
Envy : Non mais sérieusement, écrire en étant pété à la bière, c'est trop la loose.  
Auteur : Chuuuuut ! C'est pas ma faute, c'est mes parents qui m'ont trainé chez des potes à eux, et pis, ils m'ont demandé ce que je voulais, et il y avait que de l'alcool du coup…  
Ed : Mouais… T'es pas plutôt en train de noyer ton chagrin ?  
Auteur : Mais, mais… Mais nooon !  
Envy : Dit-elle en chialant comme une morveuse sur une photo de groupe avec fmaetmoi…  
Auteur : *balance son frère sur les deux personnages issus de son imagination*  
Frère : Non mais oh ! Ça va pas !  
Ed : Genre, elle a cru qu'elle allait nous blessé avec ce coup minable !  
Envy : Trop !  
Auteur : En attendant, mon frère a que 10 ans, mais il est déjà plus grand que toi qu'en t'en avais 15, Ed. *rire machiavélique*  
Ed : Mon honneur se meurt ;A; !  
Auteur : Fallait pas me reucheum ! (private joke)

* * *

_Chapitre 3 : Ta déception, mon dégoût._

* * *

Envy claqua la porte d'entrée une fois celle-ci franchit, se fichant éperdument si Edward se la prendrait dans le nez ou non. Manifestant son humeur boudeuse, il lança un bonjour à Hoheihem et Lust avec un simple :

-Tsss.

Avant de monter directement à l'étage pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Lust s'avança jusqu'au bas de l'escalier avant de lancer un :

-Tu as du courrier sur ton lit ! Bonjour aussi, et sinon tes résultats ?

-J'AI MA LICENCE ! Entendit-elle hurler depuis la chambre.

-C'est bien, il va falloir payer ta bouteille pour fêter ça ! Et Ed ?

Seul le silence lui répondit, jusqu'à ce que la porte d'entrée ne s'ouvrit sur un Edward maussade et à la mine boudeuse. Lust eut un sourire triste, comprenant la situation en un clin d'œil. Le blond s'avachit dans le canapé du salon, alors que son père rabaissait son journal et le regardait derrière ses lunettes. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'accorda un mot jusqu'à ce que Lust ne les dépassa pour se rendre dans la cuisine, avant d'enfiler son tablier pour reprendre sa préparation du diner. Ce fut Hoheihem qui brisa le silence tacite entre lui et son fils.

-Alphonse a validé sa deuxième année en Alchimie.

Edward lui lança un regard rageur alors qu'il continuait.

-J'ai toujours su qu'il réussirait. Tu aurais dû prendre la même spécialité, au moins tu n'aurais pas perdu ton temps, ni gaspiller mon argent.

Edward se leva alors, bien trop calmement par rapport à son habituel tempérament impulsif et lui lança :  
-T'en fais pas le vieux, bientôt, je ne te dérangerai plus.  
-Qu… ?  
-Ed ! Tu veux bien aller chercher du gruyère ? Je n'en ai plus pour mon gratin de courgettes ! L'interrompit Lust depuis la cuisine.  
-Ouais. Répondit-il avant de ressortir de la maison pour se rendre à l'épicerie la plus proche.

Lorsque la porte d'entrée se referma sur lui, Lust pénétra dans le salon et tout en s'essuyant les mains regarda son conjoint.  
-Tu crois que… ? demanda-t-il.  
-J'en ai peur.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Pendant quelques minutes, la gravité de la situation se ressentait jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux. Lust brisa alors la tension.  
-Privé de câlin ce soir !  
-Hein ? Mais, pourquoi ? geignit-il.  
-Parce que t'as parlé à ton fils comme s'il était un boulet et que ça doit certainement pas l'aider dans sa déception de ses propres résultats. Boulet, répondit-elle en lui tirant la langue.  
-C'est pas juste, bouda Hoheihem en se replongeant dans son journal.

A quelques pas de là, dans un supermarché, Edward se rendait compte pour la première fois en vingt années d'existence, qu'en fait, dans le gruyère, il y avait du lait de vache, et que depuis tout ce temps, il en avait consommé sans le savoir, et vivait alors une crise existentielle, se demandant s'il devait prendre du gruyère à base de lait de chèvre ou du gruyère normal. Mais à l'étage de la maison familiale, la vraie crise commençait, à l'ombre d'une lettre que lisait Envy. Son expression était figé tant la surprise lui était mauvaise. Lorsqu'il eut fini la lecture, il garda la lettre dans ses mains, mais s'assit sur le bord du lit, ses yeux se posant sur le plancher. La porte s'ouvrit légèrement et Alphonse passa sa tête dans l'ouverture, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-Félicitation Envy, murmura-t-il.

Envy releva la tête et l'invita à entrer d'un signe de la main. La jeune referma la porte derrière lui.

-Merci, toi aussi.

Alphonse s'assit sur la chaise du bureau en face d'Envy et désigna d'un signe de la tête la lettre qu'il tenait.

-C'est ce que je pense ?

Envy hocha de la tête en guise de réponse avant d'ajouter :

-Tu en auras sans doute aussi une d'ici un an.  
-Je n'espère pas.

Envy le regarda dans les yeux avec un sourire désabusé, lui signifiant de manière très explicite qu'il ne devait pas se forger de faux espoirs.

-Promets-moi une chose Al.  
-Oui ?  
-N'en parle à personne. Pas même Ed.

Al hésita, se grattant l'arrière du crâne avec une expression gênée.

-C'est pas terrible des cachoteries de ce genre entre vous deux, Envy…  
-Promets !  
-Mais…  
-Je lui en parlerai le moment venu !

Al resta un moment encore silencieux avant de soupirer.

-Dans ce cas-là, d'accord.  
-Et tu promets aussi de m'aider ?  
-A faire quoi ? demanda-t-il en s'attendant au pire.  
-A ne pas cautionner Ed et son choix, et à m'aider à l'empêcher coute que coute à y aller.

Alphonse déglutit avant de répondre :

-D'accord.

* * *

Auteur : Mwohohohoho ! Je suis toute puissante, je fais trop du suspense à la fin de ce chapitre ! MWAHAHAHA JE ME SURKIFFE !  
Alphonse : Pourquoi j'ai zéro en volonté ?  
Auteur : Parce que tu es trop gentil !  
Alphonse : Mais euh ! Le monde est trop cruel, un peu de gentillesse ça fait pas de mal ! A;  
Envy : *choppant Al par l'épaule* Mon petiot, tu apprendras qu'il ne faut pas être trop gentil avec celle-là.  
Ed : *qui se ramène* Exactement. Elle, il faut la faire souffrir.  
Envy : Regarde et apprends petit padawan ! *se tourne vers l'auteur* Tête de lard !  
Auteur : Mais ?  
Envy : C'est ta faute !  
Auteur : De quoi ?  
Envy : Mais tout bien sûr ! C'est pour ça que tu inventes des gens comme nous dans ta tête, c'est parce que t'es tellement chiante que t'es toute seule !  
Auteur : Ô0o ! Mais, je fais de mon mieux ! ç_ç  
Envy : C'est pas assez ! Ecris plus ! Fais quelque chose, remue ton cul ! Sors de chez toi par exemple, prend le train pour aller chez fmaetmoi et va t'excuser !  
Auteur : Mais pourquoi tu reviens sur ce sujet ?  
Envy : Pourquoi tu me fais dire ça, telle est la question !  
Ed : En plus, c'est même pas drôle du coup ton 'délire d'auteur de fin de chapitre'.  
Auteur : o0o  
Al : *hésitant* C'est… nul.  
Auteur : *pose à la Lady Oscar* Aurais-je perdu mon humour ? Monde ingrat ! Je n'ai plus qu'une solution ! *sort le sabre*  
Ed/ Envy : HARAKIRI ! /o/  
Auteur : *coupe une corde*  
Ed/Envy : Heh ?  
Al : Bah oui, elle peut pas faire Harakiri, elle a pas d'honneur. *en toute innocence*  
Auteur : *blessée dans son orgueil*  
Pride : On m'a appelé ?  
Envy : Rentre chez toi Selim ! -_-  
Auteur : *pleure sur sa banderole 'Pardon Léa'*  
Pride : Tu veux dire chez Wrath ? Ou chez Père ?  
Envy : Oui, oui chez Wrath. Allez, zou !  
Ed : *entrain de balayer l'auteur avachie sur le sol vers la porte* Faut toujours qu'elle dégueulasse tout celle-là.  
Envy : Et quand c'est pas elle, c'est les ectoplasmes qu'elle a créé.  
Les Rejetés de la Vie : Oui ?  
Envy : Ouais vous, faudrait arrêter de déposer des bouts d'ectoplasmes desséchés sur le plancher ! Ça colle et c'est chiant à nettoyer !  
Ed : Ouais, et c'est pas vous qui vous le coltinez !  
Les Rejetés de la Vie : Mais, on est mort…  
Ed : Bah il fallait pas mourir ! Parce qu'en attendant, la soubrette ici, c'est moi !  
Envy : En même temps, ça te va si bien ! Hihi.  
Ed : -_-


	4. Le chlore de tes yeux

**Auteur :** Poulpy  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa, excepté Frodon et Sam qui appartiennent à Tolkien. Je ne possède que le peu d'idées se trouvant dans mon scénario du Volume II ainsi que celui du Volume I, et les personnages originaux tels que Haoru, Pilika, la Directrice, Miss Rudolf... et d'autres encore =w= !  
**Rating :** M, parce que je préfère ratisser large, avec ce truc de 'pas de lemon, non non, mais du lime oui' pour le M, je sais plus trop quoi mettre, donc je vais le laisser à M et puis prout !  
**Note d'Auteur :** MEUPORG ! Hurm, pardon, j'ai fait un petit shootage à la vidéo remix de cette abomination hier soir, c'est pas grave, ça me passera. Bref. Merci à tous de me lire et merci **Chiaki-chan** pour ton commentaire sur le précédent chapitre ! ^^ L'histoire se bouge un peu plus dans ce chapitre, j'espère que par la suite j'arriverai à garder de l'action, pour pas que vous vous ennuyez de trop !

* * *

Auteur : Bonjour tout le monde ! ^^  
Envy : *septique en voyant le titre du chapitre*  
Ed : J'avoue, on s'attend à quoi au prochain 'La javel de tes dents' ?  
Auteur : Mais euh ! C'est de la poésie ! Qu'est –ce que vous y connaissez t'façon ?  
Ed : Alors d'abord, auteur de mes couilles, je te rappel que tu m'as fait étudier la littérature de Xing, alors tu vas te taper plein de Haiku dans ta tronche !  
Auteur : Les Haiku c'est japonais ! D'où tu as vu que parce que Xing est représenté comme le Japon féodal ? C'est la symbolique même de l'Empire du Milieu !  
Frodon : *passant la tête par la fenêtre* La Terre du Milieu ? Je viens de la Comptée !  
Ed : Nan mais qu'est-ce qu' il fou là ce nain ? On est dans une fanfic FMA ! Bientôt tu vas devoir la classer dans les cross over !  
Frodon : Je ne suis pas un nain, je suis un hobbit !  
Sam : Maître Frodon, regardez ! Le bougre n'est pas bien grand non plus pour un humain, il est peut-être d'une famille de hobbit ayant élu domicile dans la Terre du Milieu ?  
Frodon : Tu as raison mon bel ami ! Allons mon brave, rejoignez notre Communauté pour détruire l'Anneau !  
Ed : *se retenant de noyer Sam dans les toilettes* Et il fait quoi c't'anneau ?  
Frodon : C'est l'Anneau de Pouvoir, un Anneau pour dans l'obscurité tous les liés, un Anneau pour les contrôler, un Anneau pour…  
Auteur : Et c'est ainsi que l'Anneau tomba dans les mains d'un hobbit nommé Edward et qui, bouffé par le pouvoir de l'anneau, finira par habiter dans les montagnes, avec une schizophrénie paranoïde et s'appellera Gollum.  
Ed : *fait exploser l'Auteur façon Kimblee*  
Envy : Moi, je voulais juste savoir si ça faisait mal le chlore dans les yeux…  
Auteur : *se recomposant façon zombie* Sinon, j'aime bien les commentaires hein… Je suis ouverte à toute proposition, et si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas non plus ! Pis surtout dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

_Chapitre 4 : Le chlore de tes yeux_

* * *

Par la suite, Envy n'avait plus abordé le sujet avec Alphonse. L'été avait défilé tranquillement, normalement, avec du soleil et du beau temps. Edward était tout de même allé à ses rattrapages, sans plus de succès qu'auparavant. Il passa la suite de l'été à parfaire son endurance physique, argumentant qu'il fallait être en forme pour l'armée, car ils n'embauchaient pas des balourds, et par ailleurs, ce petit bourrelet sur son ventre l'agaçait au plus haut point, et c'était pour cela qu'il faisait un jogging tous les matins et soirs. Pendant ce temps-là, Envy l'attendait. Il ne cessait de manifester son mécontentement face à la décision du blond, mais il voyait bien que rien ne ferait changer d'avis cette tête de mule. La guerre avait beau être contre la région d'Ishbal, qui désirait son indépendance territoriale depuis longtemps, et qui possédaient de très bons combattants également, cela ne faisait peut-être même, rien d'autre, que le motiver d'avantage. Hoheihem avait tenté également de raisonner son fils, en lui conseillant de tenter le concours d'Alchimiste d'Etat qui aurait lieu en Janvier prochain, après tout, il le ferait en étant déjà militaire si tout se passait bien, il n'aurait alors rien à perdre. Edward avait tout de suite réagit vivement en s'écriant qu'il n'était pas une chochotte comme son père, à se cacher derrière de l'alchimie sur le terrain, mais il fallait bien avouer, que le concours le tentait tout de même, surtout vu sous cette perspective. C'était pour cette raison que durant chacun de ses joggings, après l'allé et avant de faire le retour à la maison, qu'il s'octroyait un entrainement de révision alchimique sur un petit terrain vague. Au fur et à mesure, des voisins l'avaient remarqué et lui apporté des objets personnels à réparer, lui demandant si cela le dérangeait et s'il désirait une quelconque petite rémunération en échange. Mais Edward ne demanda jamais une pièce, affirmant que l'échange équivalent dans son geste était le sourire des personnes qu'il aidait. Il trouvait qu'il sonnait pompeux en disant cela, mais la réalité était là. Ces personnes avaient déjà des membres de leur famille, des pères, des frères, des fils, au combat, et vouloir garder un souvenir d'eux inaltérable grâce à l'alchimie qui les rendait neuf comme au premier jour, ça n'avait pas de prix (Greed: pour tout le reste, il y a Eurocard Mastercard ; alors aboule le fric ! ). Est-ce qu'il s'en rendait seulement compte, qu'il aimait ça ? Pour lui, ce n'était encore que des petites BA faîtes dans la journée, rien de plus. Mais au fond, il aurait dût se rendre compte qu'il aimait ça, rendre service grâce à l'alchimie, l'utiliser pour les autres, se rendre utile. Peut-être que c'était vraiment ça dont il avait besoin, se sentir utile pour les autres, chose qu'il ne ressentait pas dans ses précédentes études. En quoi, dîtes moi, étudier la littérature de Xing aurait pu aider quiconque ? Ed ne le voyait pas. Et ainsi, il ne s'était pas senti plus concerné que cela.

Envy, lui, se sentait plus que concerné aussi par tout cela. Après tout, il ne lui restait plus qu'Ed. Et de son côté, à chaque départ d'Edward et avant chacun de ses retours, il s'asseyait à la table de la salle à manger et discutait avec Lust et Hoheihem de ce qu'il comptait faire. Alphonse était là de temps en temps, souhaitant de lui-même, ne pas en savoir trop, pour ne pas craquer si Edward venait à lui poser trop de questions. De temps à autre, le plus souvent en présence d'Alphonse, la discussion dérivait sur la propre situation de Hoheihem. Une matinée, la triste solution fût avouée à demi-mot.

-Alphonse, il va falloir que l'on parte.  
-Quoi ? S'exclama-t-il.  
-Ecoute, tenta Lust, assis toi avec nous à table, c'est compliqué, et, tu mérites de savoir pourquoi on dit cela.  
-Mais, et Ed ne le mérite pas ? S'offusqua Al tout en prenant place.  
-Tu sais comment est ton frère, soupira Hoheihem, il me foutrait son poing dans ma figure en me traitant de lâche.  
-C'est pas pour être chiant, mais c'est un peu le cas-là, fit remarquer Envy avec un petit rire.  
-Chut ! C'est sérieux tout de même, on ne parle pas de partir en virée romantique en vous abandonnant que je sache ! S'énerva Lust.  
-Ah bon ? Ricana Envy.  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Al.

Hoheihem et Lust se regardèrent avant que le père du blond ne se décide à prendre la parole.

-Tu sais que j'ai reçu une lettre de conscription. Etant veuf et pas remarié ni avec un enfant en bas âge, je ne peux pas refuser de me présenter. De plus, Envy n'est pas considéré comme l'un de mes enfants, ce qui fait que toi comme Edward, si vous recevez une lettre de conscription, vous ne pourrez pas refuser non plus, car l'Etat a le droit de prendre jusqu'à deux enfants par famille. Al, tu n'es à l'abri de l'armée uniquement parce que tu as 19 ans et que ton cycle d'étude n'est pas fini. Je suis sur la liste des conscrits, mais je n'irai pas, je serai considéré comme un déserteur.  
-Mais…  
-Je ne veux pas me battre contre des personnes qui ne m'ont rien fait, Al. Ces gens ont autant le droit de vivre que nous, et sous l'autorité qu'ils souhaitent, qu'elle soit Amestris ou non. Donc, lorsqu'Ed ira déposer son dossier de candidature, puisqu'il n'attendra certainement pas de recevoir sa lettre, je quitterai la maison avec Lust et nous irons nous cacher.  
-Mais, où ça ?  
-Voyons, s'il te le dit et que l'armée te torture, tu risques de tout faire tomber à l'eau, murmura Envy en essayant d'adopter un air méchant.  
-Envy ! S'offusqua Lust.  
-Oh, c'est bon, je rigole ! Comme s'ils en viendraient à torturer des civils pour trouver deux pauvres déserteurs !  
-Nous ne sommes jamais trop prudents, Envy a raison, ils pourraient en venir à cette extrémité si la guerre dure trop longtemps. Je suis et reste, malheureusement, une référence en alchimie, argumenta Hoheihem. Qu'il est dur d'être célèbre ! ajouta-t-il dans une célèbre pose à la Lady Oscar que tout le monde reconnu.

Confirmant par là le fait qu'Edward était bien son digne enfant (Al : OH MON DIEU ! Ne me dîtes pas que je vais finir par faire cette pose ridicule aussi ? Auteur : Je sais pas. Peut-être. *rire machiavélique*), Lust interrompit le silence qui s'était installé.

-De plus, je serai également recherchée. Il est préférable que l'on parte sans vous donner d'adresse, pour vous éviter tout ennui avec l'armée.  
-Comment ça ? Interrompit Envy.  
-J'ai de vieux liens avec la communauté Ishbale, et je n'ai pas envie qu'ils essayent de me recruter pour avoir des informations que je ne connais pas de base, expliqua-t-elle calmement.

Un silence lourd s'était imposé à la pièce, Alphonse n'osant pas poursuivre la conversation avec son père tout de suite, intrigué par cette révélation, Hoheihem, peu désireux de voir une suite d'événements trop prévisibles tels qu'un Envy pétant un câble, ne fit pour autant rien, conscient qu'il méritait de savoir cela, voire plus, s'il posait les bonnes questions.

-Papa…, commença-t-il avant de se sentir nauséeux en utilisant l'appellation, est-ce que Greed savait ? reprit-il.  
-Oui. Je pensais que tu le savais.  
-Je vois pas comment j'aurai pu le sucer de mon pouce !  
-Mais, ton nom de famille… commença-t-elle.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce nom pourri ?  
-J-je ne sais pas si je suis le mieux placé pour t'en parler, Envy… Je, ton père ne m'a jamais raconté le pourquoi du comment, mais un nom pareil, c'est qu'un membre de ta famille a dût commettre un meurtre pour que ce soit ça.  
-Je vois pas le rapport, déclara Envy d'un ton bourru, un nom de famille c'est un héritage, on le choisi pas.  
-Exactement. Pour ma part, avant de me remarier avec ton père, je m'appelais Lust Fugi. La tradition Ishbale veut que cela signifie que je descende d'un membre de ma famille qui ait commis un adultère. Tu peux comprendre que s'il n'avait pas eu lieu, jamais je n'aurai porté en guise de prénom et nom, ceux de péchés.  
-Mais depuis quand tu es Ishbalie, tu n'es pas à la peau mate ni aux yeux rouges, nota Envy.  
-Envy, c'est sûr, mais être Ishbalie ne se limite pas à des critères physiques, reprit Lust. J'ai hérité de la peau pâle de ma mère, mon père était un Ishbali et a trompé sa femme avec ma mère. De lui, j'ai hérité ces yeux violets. Ni bleu, ni tout à fait rouge, c'est ainsi que l'on reconnait les bannis de notre espèce. Mais pour être sûr, vis-à-vis des coupables ayant commis le péché, les prêtes apposent un tatouage transmis dès le plus jeune âge à tous les descendants qui suivront, expliqua-t-elle en désignant celui entre ses seins. Mon père a perdu son nom dès lors que son péché fût reconnu, il a aussi porté un tatouage, ma mère, qui est d'Amestris, n'avait rien à voir, elle a été épargné, mais pas moi. Ton père, Greed, n'était sans doute pas l'initiateur du péché, mais il en a hérité, ainsi que toi. Termina-t-elle avec une expression triste.

Envy resta silencieux un long moment, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Mais, … mais je suis né à Central. Je ne suis pas Ishbali, hésita-t-il.  
-Le fils paye les crimes du père, c'est ainsi chez eux.  
-C'est… ridicule. Je ne suis pas mon père, je ne suis pas comme eux ! S'écria-t-il finalement avant de se lever violemment de sa chaise et de partir en furie à l'étage en claquant la porte de sa chambre.

Lust lança un regard plein de détresse à Hoheihem qui lui sourit doucement. Lui assurant qu'elle avait fait pour le mieux en lui racontant tout cela, qu'il valait mieux tard que jamais, ou pire, qu'il l'apprenne de la bouche d'un autre ne faisant pas partie du cercle familial. Puis, Hoheihem tourna son regard vers son fils, il expliqua qu'il laisserait toutes ses économies dans le coffre de leur chambre et que la combinaison était la date de naissance de sa mère. Il lui dit qu'il regrettait déjà de devoir le quitter aussi tôt, mais qu'il verrait à songer à un moyen de communication s'il y avait une urgence. Al, quelque peu déboussolé par toutes les nouvelles, acquiesça, appréhendant d'avance la réaction de son frère et sa survie tout seul dans cette maison une fois tout le monde parti. A l'étage, Envy se convulsait sur son lit, ses ongles grattant la surface de sa peau là où résidait son tatouage. Saloperie, ça ne faisait pas partie du plan. Il devait empêcher Edward d'entrer dans l'armée, il ne devait pas se laisser aller à vouloir retrouver le pourquoi du comment, ni qui était responsable du péché, quel prêtre avait posé ce tatouage sur la peau de son père, sur la sienne, à qui il aurait envie de faire la peau. Banni, c'était bien ça. Il était un banni. Un putain de banni. Privé de mère. Privé de père. Et maintenant privé de la patrie qu'il croyait sienne et qui lui avait envoyé cette putain de lettre de conscription. Faire son devoir pour son pays, pas vrai ? Oh, il allait le faire. Et plutôt deux fois qu'une. De toute façon, il avait été recruté pour les services secrets, il trouverait bien un moyen de protéger Edward sur le champ de bataille, pas vrai ? Ed. C'était vraiment tout ce qu'il lui restait. Est-ce qu'il prendrait le risque de le perdre pour son désir confus entre vengeance et connaissance ? Après tout, Ed ne lui avait pas demandé son avis quant à sa postulation à l'armée. Inspirait-il si peu d'estime à celui qu'il aimait depuis quatre longues années ? Est-ce que, comme Hoheihem et Lust, Edward l'avait toujours deviné, ou su ? Envy se leva péniblement de son lit, observant son reflet dans le miroir de son armoire. Il s'approcha de la surface réfléchissante jusqu'à y coller son nez, observant droit dans les yeux sa couleur particulière. L'avait-il deviné ? Le savait-il ? Ce nom, ce tatouage, ce péché qu'il incarnait jusqu'au travers de ses yeux.

_« __Tu t'es regardé toi, avec tes yeux violets ?__ »_

Envy ferma les yeux alors que la porte d'entrée du rez-de-chaussée s'ouvrait sur un Edward de retour de jogging et rayonnant de vitalité. Il restait deux jours à Hoheihem pour établir un moyen de communication en cas d'urgence, avant le dépôt de dossier d'Edward à la caserne. Il restait autant de temps à Envy pour convaincre Ed de ne pas le faire. Si rien n'y faisait, sa décision serait finale. Il ne reviendrait pas sans avoir quelques réponses, et le meilleur endroit pour en trouver, c'était bien évidemment la région d'Ishbal.

* * *

Auteur : Il est 4h08 et j'ai terminé ce chapitre quatre. 4-4-8 faudrait-il y voir une quelconque forme de bienveillance divine ? *étoile dans les yeux*  
Envy : Dieu c'est un TROU DU CUL !  
Lust : Envy ! Ne parle pas de papounet ainsi !  
Hoheihem : Je crois pas qu'il parlait de mon sosie, mais plutôt de Ishballa…  
Al : Pour le coup, c'est vrai que c'est tout de même vachement dur.  
Riza : *qui débarque de mon placard* Ishbal était une région aride et sèche, il est normal que le peuple qui y vivait y pratique une religion aux dogmes stricts et fermés.  
Envy : Genre elle se la pète en mode citation du tome 15 !  
Riza : IMPUISSANT !  
Al : C'est un jeu ?  
Ed : TOME 2 ! Et sinon, de quoi vous parliez vous tous ?  
Tout le monde : Au rien, rien *sifflote*  
Auteur : N'empêche, je veux pas dire, mais la blague du colonel qui est impuissant, elle date du tome 2, donc grosso modo de 2001, et elle perdure et est toujours aussi drôle.  
Mustang : J'vais en faire du saucisson de cet auteur !  
Armstrong : *qui débarque par ma fenêtre* Allons Colonel Mustang ! *enlève sa chemise en dévoilant ses muscles et ses étoiles roses* Ne cédez pas à la colère et laissez-vous apaiser par la beauté des muscles saillants transmit de génération en génération dans la famille Armstrong !  
Auteur : Ce qui est drôle aussi, c'est Envy qui passe du statut d'homonculus déclencheur de la guerre d'Ishbal dans le manga, à Ishbali banni dans cette fic… Je dirais bien : trololol.  
Envy : Comme quoi, Dieu c'est un pourri. L'auteur fait ce qu'il veut, donc tu es Dieu.  
Auteur : Mwohohoho !  
Envy : Donc tu es une vendue au capitalisme puisque tu écris cette fic depuis un PC ! CAPITALISTE DE MERDE ! *brandit un marteau et une faucille*  
Riza : Red is dead. *toujours en mode citation*  
Ed : La cité de la peur !  
Al : Mais Ed, le rouge, c'est la couleur de ton manteau. Est-ce que ce serait une métaphore pour dire que tu vas mourir ?  
Riza : Attention ! Ce flim n'est pas un flim sur le cyclimse.  
Al : Le Lieutenant a 'La Classe Américaine'. (Al, qui tente d'être drôle *applause*)  
Ed : On va rien pouvoir en tirer, elle est coincée sur le mode citation. Colonel !  
Mustang : Oui ? *ravi de pouvoir être sauvé de l'emprise de Louis Armstrong*  
Ed : C'est pas le moment d'être impuissant, Riza a freezé, va falloir la rebooter. Héhéhéhéhé.  
Armstrong : *pose sa main grosse comme une caisse sur la frêle épaule du colonel* Courage mon ami !  
Riza : May the Fourth be with you.  
Auteur : ENCORE UN QUATRE !  
Hoaru : *qui débarque de sous le planché avec les Rejetés de la Vie* Mais quatre, en japonais, ça se dit 'Shi' et ça veut dire la mort… non ?  
Envy : Ò 0ô ! Mais alors, ce chapitre est vraiment maudit ?  
*musique révélatrice des films à suspense*


	5. Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence

**Auteur :** Poulpy  
**Disclaimers :** Les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa, ainsi que les cartes géo-politique de l'univers. Les Oc m'appartiennent par contre, autant ceux du Volume I que du Volume II, et le peu de scénario m'appartient également !  
**Rating :** Toujours M, c'est dans les vieux pots qu'on fait les meilleures confitures de toute façon.  
**Note d'auteur :** Merci de continuer de me lire, et même si je n'ai pas eu de feedback sur le précédent chapitre en dehors de **format16** qui a été assez gentille pour parler français (Merci beaucoup** format16** :D), il n'empêche que je vais continuer d'écrire, vu que des personnes continuent de me lire. Sachez juste qu'une petite review, ça vous coûte rien, et ça fait de mal à personne, et en plus ça fait plaisir à l'auteur tout en motivant à écrire un peu plus vite. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Auteur : …  
Ed : Ça craint encore ton titre de chapitre…  
Envy : C'est mieux que 'La javel de tes dents' non ?  
Ed : Moui.  
Auteur : JE VEUX JUSTE UNE DERNIERE DAAAAAANSE !  
Envy : C'est fichu…  
Ed : Si elle se met à écouter du Kyo pendant la rédaction des chapitres, oui, on est fichu !  
Auteur : J'AI LONGTEMPS PARCOURU SON CORPS, EFFLEURE CENT FOIS SON VISAGE, J'AI TROUVE DE L'OR ET MEME QUELQUES ETOILES, EN ESSUYANT SES LARMES !  
Haoru : ET J'AI APPRIS PAR CŒUR LA PURETE DE SES FORMES, PARFOIS JE LES DESSINE ENCORE, ELLE FAIT PARTIE DE MOUA-OUA-OUA !  
Auteur : Arrière, manant ! Tu n'as point le droit de chanter ces vers de mon adolescence pré-pubère !  
Haoru : Tu m'as créé, donc j'ai écouté la même chose et je suis ton fils et…  
Auteur : J'ai déjà fait la blague au volume précédent, où je sortais un flingue et te tuer pour cette raison.  
Ed : Son 'Moi' faisait très 'mouahaha' non ?  
Envy : Tu crois qu'il projette encore de faire de moi son esclave sexuel ?  
Ed/Envy : *se regardent et un frisson d'horreur leur parcourt l'échine*  
Auteur : Techniquement, c'est plus 'Je saigne encore' qui correspondrait à Haoru.  
Haoru : OH. MON. DIEU. *pleure* Mais tu veux m'exsanguer ma parole ?  
Auteur : Héhé. C'est pas les deux héros qui diraient non.  
Ed : Exact !  
Envy : C'est on ne peut plus vrai.  
Ed : Tout à fait.  
Envy : Je n'aurai pas mieux dit.  
Haoru : *jette un coup d'œil à l'auteur* Ils jouent au 'ni oui ni non' là non ?  
Auteur : ….. J'en ai bien peur.  
Ed : Absolument !  
Envy : J'en mettrais ma main au feu !  
Auteur : Et sans plus attendre, votre chapitre 5 !  
Ed : Sans aucun doute !  
Envy : Indubitablement !

* * *

_Chapitre 5 : Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence_

* * *

Le reste de la journée s'était passée on ne peut plus normalement. Enfin, seulement si l'on se fiait aux apparences. Après être rentré de son jogging, Edward était parti à l'étage pour prendre une douche, mais avait fait un petit détour par la chambre pour prendre ses affaires propres. Sur le lit, il avait alors pu assister à un spectacle peu commun, mais habituel depuis sa décision de rejoindre l'armée. Allongé langoureusement sur le ventre, des coussins placés à quelques endroits stratégiques, les cheveux détachés et retombant gracieusement sur les courbes de son corps, Envy lui envoya une œillade pleine de sous-entendu, puis, prenant un faux air surpris, il s'écria :

-Diantre, mon mari !

Edward lui lança un regard blasé, et Envy lança alors l'attaque « cils papillonnant et bouche en cul de poule » tout en relevant ses jambes pour croiser ses pieds en l'air, dans une pose encore plus digne d'un play-boy. Edward se prit le visage dans les mains, soupirant fortement, avant de passer sans même le regarder pour attraper ses vêtements.

-Sérieusement Envy, tu as que ça à f… ?

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa question, deux bras l'attrapant par derrière. Le fourbe avait décidé de faire une attaque en traitre, glissant ses mains depuis le cou d'Edward jusqu'à son bassin, croisant ses bras pour le maintenant fermement contre son corps dénudé. Son air joyeux l'avait violemment quitté, et il lança à Edward, au travers du miroir de l'armoire se trouvant en face d'eux, le regard le plus sérieux et excitant que le blond n'avait encore jamais vu sur son visage. Le visage du brun se trouvait à moitié caché par l'épaule de son compagnon, et son teint blanc comme l'albâtre ne faisait que ressortir ses yeux violacés et ses longs cheveux d'ébène. Ne rompant pas le contact entre ses yeux et ceux mordorés du blond, Envy commença à rapprocher ses lèvres de la peau à découvert sur la nuque du blond avant de lui répondre en un souffle sur son oreille.

-Sérieusement, oui.

Il sentit alors l'autre frissonner contre lui et Envy décida alors de coller son bassin tout contre les fesses du blond dans un mouvement lancinant. Mal à l'aise, voire même au supplice, Edward marmonna :

-Arrête, Envy… Je suis couvert de sueur, laisse-moi prendre une douche.  
-Pour que tu me dises après que tu viens juste de te laver ? Répondit-il calmement, avant de poursuivre d'un air plus coquin. Quitte à prendre une douche, prend la après, une fois que tu te seras encore plus couvert de sueur avec moi.

Ed déglutit péniblement, mais parvint à lui répondre que le jogging l'avait épuisé.

-Pourtant tu en referas un ce soir. Répliqua Envy en commençant à faire des bisous papillons sur la nuque dévoilée du blond.  
-Il faut bien que… je gagne en… endurance, répondit Ed en tentant de rester calme.  
-Pourtant en deux mois, tu n'as pas progressé d'un pouce, lança le brun en continuant les baisers, je pourrais t'aider à devenir endurant dans un tout autre sport si tu me laissais faire.  
-Le sport n'est pas une catégorie éliminatoire, tu sais, répliqua Edward d'un ton froid.

Envy se stoppa net et releva la tête pour le regarder en face.

-Ah bon ? Alors pourquoi tu t'entraînes autant ?  
-Parce que c'est tout de même mieux que j'ai un bon cardio histoire d'éviter les obus ennemis, répondit au tac-au-tac Ed.  
-Mais… T'es un gros malade ! S'exclama Envy en relâchant un peu son étreinte.  
-Bah quoi ?  
-Non mais je t'offre mon corps nu là Ed, s'écria Envy en se détachant et en écartant les bras pour le lui signifier encore plus, et toi tu penses encore qu'à l'armée et tu réagis à peine ! Je t'ai vu plus réceptif avec moins !  
-Je pensais que c'était ta version de mon entrainement à la torture. On dirait que j'ai réussi, depuis deux mois que tu me fais le coup à chaque fois, j'ai pas céder une seule ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire avant de se prendre un coussin dans la tronche.  
-Va prendre ta douche, crétin des alpes ! S'énerva le brun en se retournant pour remettre son boxer.

Edward fit alors la chose la plus stupide au monde. Il rit en prenant ses affaires et partit prendre sa douche. Envy se rhabilla et s'assit un petit moment sur le bord du lit à regarder le planché, les yeux remplit de déception. Une fois qu'il entendit le bruit de l'eau de la salle de bain s'éteindre, il se releva et enfila son bandana tout en attachant ses cheveux en une simple queue de cheval. Il ne prit avec lui aucune veste, ni papier d'identité. Il ne portait que son short noir et son haut court et moulant, étudié pour le sport. Il sortit ainsi de la chambre, passa devant la salle de bain et descendit l'escalier avant d'enfiler ses basquets et de sortir sous le soleil de plomb de la fin du mois d'Aout. Le temps lui manquait, et rien ne faisait changer d'avis la tête de bourrique qu'était Edward. Quel crétin fini il était celui-là !

Envy pressa le pas dans la rue, ne faisant pas attention aux regards que pouvait lui lancer quelques personnes. Central était peuplé de tant de gens que les originaux n'étaient pas rare. Mais pour autant, elle n'était pas monnaie courante et il subsistait des personnes facilement choquées. Surtout dans les cimetières, ces endroits étaient le plus souvent peuplé de la population la plus âgée et donc la plus facilement choquable avec trois fois rien. Alors, oui, ce n'était pas le lieu de prédilection qu'Envy avait l'habitude de fréquenter non plus. Le vieux lac où il avait fait ses ricochets durant toute sa jeunesse était encore et toujours là. Mais étant donné les circonstances, Envy ne savait pas quand il pourrait revoir cette tombe, s'il le pouvait un jour. Alors il traversa les allées innombrables et austères avant de se retrouver devant celle de son père.

Il s'agenouilla devant, ses yeux fixaient les lettres gravées dans la pierre, c'était comme s'il les voyait pour la première fois. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur chacune des lettres qui indiquaient que Greed Shine se trouvait six pieds sous terre depuis trois années. Le brun finit par soupirer et observa l'état des fleurs déposées. Il enleva les défraichis, celles qui étaient mortes depuis longtemps, et laissa les plus belles, se relevant même pour aller chercher un peu d'eau à côté de l'entrée du cimetière. Sur son chemin, il vit qu'instinctivement, les plus vieilles personnes présentent s'en aller, le repas du midi approchant, il fallait aller faire la popote. Il saisit l'un des bidons disponible auprès des robinets pour alimenter les fleurs des tombes et commença à le remplir.

Le regard dans le vague du ciel dégagé, il entendit vaguement la portail du cimetière grincer. Il y jeta un coup d'œil désintéressé. C'était une petite jeune, blonde, qui venait d'entrer, sans doute pour rendre visite à une grand-mère ou quelque chose dans ce goût. Envy n'y prêta pas plus attention et saisit le bidon remplit avant de retourner devant la tombe de son père. Il arqua un sourcil lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la jeune blonde et lui n'étaient plus que tous les deux dans ce lieu morbide. Quelles étaient les probabilités pour qu'elle se dirige dans l'allée juste derrière celle d'Envy ? Il ne savait pas trop, et en fait, ça ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça. Il se focalisa rapidement sur la tombe de son père, arrosant les plants. Il resta de l'eau dans son bidon et l'idée que la jeune fille décide d'arroser des fleurs lui traversa l'esprit. Voulant éviter de gâcher, il se retourna, le bidon à la main et s'approcha de la tombe de l'allée juste derrière lui. Il risqua un coup d'œil pour capter l'attention de la jeune-fille, et lorsqu'il eut, elle se cacha un peu derrière sa frange droite.

-Euh, excusez-moi, mais j'ai fini avec mes plantes mais comme il me reste de l'eau, je me suis dit que ça vous éviteriez d'aller en chercher, lança-t-il en tendant le bidon pour illustrer ses propos.

Il crut que son look devait la déranger elle aussi, vu comme elle balbutia une réponse positive avant de regarder autour d'elle pour enfin trouver un endroit où poser le livre qui l'encombrait et de se saisir délicatement, mais en hésitant, du bidon, comme si elle ne souhaitait pas toucher sa peau.

Envy songea qu'il n'était pas contagieux et la traita de nunuche dans sa tête. D'ailleurs, fallait avoir un grain pour amener de la lecture à un mort, c'était pas comme s'il allait vous entendre de là où il était. Enfin, après, chacun son trip. La cérémonie d'enterrement était sans doute encore trop fraîche et présente dans son esprit pour qu'il puisse prendre la chose de manière objective et ne pas en blâmer la religion. Maintenant qu'il y songeait, sa mère était partie un an juste avant son père. Il n'avait pas tardé à la rejoindre. Après tout, songea Envy avec un petit rire acide, il avait toujours tout voulu tout de suite. Et d'ailleurs, cela ne le surpris que maintenant, mais il se demanda pourquoi son père ne s'était pas fait enterrer à côté de sa mère ? Etait-ce Lust qui avait choisi la place exprès, ou bien était-ce la mairie qui la lui avait attribué ? D'un seul coup, l'idée que même le dernier lieu dans lequel on résidait était décidé à l'avance sans que l'on soit consulté le frappa, et il trouva ça rageant. Du même coup, il se motiva à écrire son Testament le soir même à l'abri des regards. Après tout, il n'était jamais trop prudent, et tout pouvait arriver.

Tout en se relevant au son des douze coups de midi pour commencer à rentrer pour le repas, il nota que la jeune-fille le précédait de peu. Un peu curieux, et sans doute trop pour son propre bien, Envy jeta un coup d'œil à qui la blonde avait rendu visite. Cependant, son regard fut en premier lieu attiré par le livre oublié sur la tombe voisine, là où elle l'avait posé pour pouvoir arroser les plantes. Se faufilant entre les tombes pour le récupérer, Envy fut surpris à la lecture du titre « L'alchimie pour les débutants ». Pour sûr, il savait que ce livre se trouvait également dans la bibliothèque des Elric. Ouvrant la première page, il tomba alors sur une photographie qui le laissa pantois. Sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement et ses yeux s'agrandirent sous a surprise. La jeune fille blonde y posait depuis un photomaton avec à ses côtés une jeune fille brune aux cheveux longs, le teint hâlé et les yeux couleur chocolat. Il la connaissait. Il n'avait même pas vécu un an à ses côtés mais… Brusquement saisie une boule dans la gorge, il releva les yeux sur le nom de la tombe et ses lèvres laissèrent passer un simple :

-Non…

La tombe en granit rose indiquait les dates 1991-2007, une photo différente de la même jeune-fille y était visée à côté de son nom. Elle souriait de manière innocente, ne semblant même pas se douter de ce qui allait lui arriver. Pilika Howards. Envy déglutit difficilement, et regarda derrière la photographie du livre qu'il tenait entre ses mains. En lettres manuscrites penchées mais très jolies, y était écrit : « _Moi et Pilika après notre cérémonie d'intégration à l'école d'Aïkido, septembre 2006._» Heureusement pour lui, l'adresse de la propriétaire du livre se trouvait écrire sur la page d'avant-garde. La blonde semblait être une tête en l'air pour la noter ainsi, comme si elle avait l'habitude de perdre par inadvertance ses affaires. Ainsi donc, Envy referma le livre d'un claquement sec, puis adressa un mince sourire à la tombe de Pilika, encore sans doute un peu sous le choc, il lui lança un simple :

-Ça fait longtemps dit donc. Désolé de pas être venu avant, je savais pas que tu étais là.

Il finit par se secouer la tête d'un air dépité. Voilà qu'il se mettait à faire comme les vieux et les cinglés, parler aux morts en espérant qu'ils nous entendraient au travers de la pierre tombale. Tout bonnement ridicule. Poussant un faible soupir, Envy se mit en route pour rentrer chez les Elric pour le déjeuner, bien décider à rendre visiter à cette Shiatsu Tringham après, pour lui rendre son livre, et choper quelques infos.

* * *

Auteur : Tadaaam ! Alors, vous en dîtes tout quoi ? Vous aimez la tournure que ça prend ? Rah, peut-être que vous avez oublié avec le temps, donc bon, j'espère que le prochain chapitre vous ravivera la mémoire sur cette Shiatsu. Héhéhé.  
Ed : N'empèche, quel drôle de nom de famille elle a Pilika.  
Haoru : Et moi aussi par définition !  
Envy : Ouais, pour lui ça fait H.H ses initiales, pas très original.  
Auteur : En attendant, son nom est plus normal que celui d'Envy !  
Haoru : Oui d'abord !  
Ed : Ouais mais au moins ses initiales ne font pas H.P quand on met le nom de famille de Pilika avant son prénom ! A croire que c'est de famille chez eux les hostos psychiatriques !  
Haoru : Mais euh !  
Pilika : *débarquant en mode fantôme* C'est bien parce que je suis morte, mais sinon je t'aurai tatané la tronche !  
La Directrice : *sortant de dessous mon lit* Vous en faîtes pas les gosses, je m'en occupe ! *retrousse ses manches*  
Auteur : Allez, Dante, fais tomber le masque, on se souvient tous que c'est toi la Directrice.  
Haoru : En plus tu m'as abandonné à l'hosto psychiatrique comme un chien galeux avant de reprendre la route pour notre maison secondaire sur les côtes ! Mère indigne !  
Dante : En même temps, vas-y toi, croire quelqu'un qui dit voir sa sœur morte et lui parler et qu'elle est responsable pour toutes les conneries que tu fais !  
Haoru : Mais c'est vrai !  
Pilika : En même temps, là vous pouvez tous me voir.  
Tout le monde : … *se retourne vers l'auteur*  
Auteur : Ah non, je suis saine de corps et d'esprit ! Ne songez même pas à m'envoyer en H.P !  
Mère : *qui entre dans ma chambre par la porte d'entrée* Eh, tu as bientôt finie de parler toute seule ?  
Auteur : …


	6. C'est pas la taille qui compte

**Disclaimers:** Les personnages et les cartes géo-politiques appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa, Allen et Kanda appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino, et je ne possède que les humbles OC's et scénario  
**Auteur :** Poulpy  
**Rating :** M, on va dire à cause de leur langage.  
**Couple :** Edvy, Al/Shiatsu, Izumi/Sigu  
**Beta :** **just Themys**, et je la remercie du fond du coeur !  
**Note d'auteur :** Hello les gens ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre, qui en plus est corrigé, youhouhou c'est la teuf ! Je remercie **just Themys** et **Chiaki** pour leur reviews ! Ca faut chaud au coeur !

* * *

Envy : Elle est où l'auteur ?  
Ed : Je sais pas, je la cherche depuis tout à l'heure. *soulève un vieux tas de fringues*  
Envy : Ouah ça pue !  
Ed : Ouais, eh regarde, on dirait un truc tout moisi dedans ! *tire sur le truc moisi* Aaaah ! Mais c'est un BRAS !  
Envy : Oui, et le reste du corps y est encore attaché, regarde, voilà la tête.  
Ed / Envy : *se regardent*  
Envy : *met ses mains en porte-voix* Allez-y, poussez madame, on voit la tête !  
Ed : *tire sur le bras* On y est presque ! *tombe au sol* Et bah voilà !  
… : Aïeuh ! *se frotte la tête* Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
Envy : Ed… Tu m'as jamais dit que tu avais un frère jumeau.  
Ed : Eh ? J'ai qu'un frère, et c'est Alphonse !  
Envy : Il faut demander de quoi il en retourne à l'auteur !  
… : *regarde les deux énergumènes en train de retourner toute la pièce* euh… Yû ?  
Ed / Envy : Hein ?  
… : *se relève et se précipite vers Envy* Yû ! Vieux coquin ! Tu m'avais pas dit que tu tenais bien l'alcool ! Hahaha ! *donne un coup de poing léger sur l'épaule d'Envy* Par contre, on est où là ? Hein dis ?  
Ed : Je crois qu'il faut vraiment trouver cet auteur de merde !  
Auteur : *soulève sa couette* Hm ?  
Ed : T'étais là depuis tout ce temps ?  
Auteur : Que veux-tu que je te dise ? J'ai réussi mon jet en discrétion, et tu as loupé le tien en perception ! *frotte ses yeux*  
… : Eh mais, *pointe son doigt accusateur sur l'auteur* c'est la serveuse d'hier soir au bar !  
Ed : *regard qui se fait lointain* Je comprends… Et sinon, ces cheveux noirs dans ton plumard, c'est quoi ?  
Auteur : Lui ? Oh rien, c'est Kanda. Il voulait pas rester, ou même venir, du coup, je lui ai laissé les chaînes.  
Kanda : *ligoté et bâillonné en caleçon* HMMMMMM ! *pleure en regardant les autres*  
… : KANDA ?!  
Auteur : Chut, Allen. *retourne se coucher avec Kanda qui continue de se débattre*  
Allen : Mais du coup, *se tourne vers Envy* vous êtes qui vous ?  
Envy : D'autres otages de cette malade.

* * *

_Chapitre 6: C'est pas la taille qui compte_

* * *

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là déjà ? C'était pour un livre non ? Ah oui, il l'avait retrouvé abandonné sur la tombe à côté de cette fille. Et d'ailleurs, la dite fille était là, assise, mal à l'aise, sur la chaise d'à côté. Juste à côté d'Alphonse. Ce qu'Alphonse faisait là, par contre, c'était plus mystérieux. Envy se rappelait être rentré, le livre de la fille sous le bras, avoir déjeuné avec la famille, le livre posé sur le meuble où le téléphone reposait. Le repas s'était passé normalement, enfin, aussi normal que faire se pouvait. Allez savoir pourquoi Ed avait fini par balancer l'une de ses patates à la figure de son père. Envy avait vaguement songé que c'était dû au fait que Hohenheim lui avait demandé s'il voulait des haricots rouges, mais après tout, l'idée n'était pas si saugrenue lorsqu'on repensait au coup de la purée et des saucisses à la Pension Brink. Un sourire nostalgique et mièvre s'étira doucement sur les lèvres du brun qui ne comprenait toujours pas la situation actuellement. Il aurait bien aimé savoir pourquoi le boucher lui avait montré ses muscles tout en demandant s'il désirait du pâté en croûte lorsqu'il était entré dans le magasin, l'adresse du livre indiquant le lieu. Ce n'était pas qu'Envy n'aimait pas le pâté en croûte voyez-vous, mais il voulait juste rendre le livre à la dite Shiatsu et lui demander d'où elle connaissait Pilika.

Enfin, il s'y prenait sûrement mal. Déjà, il aurait dû remarquer l'absence d'Alphonse au déjeuner. Mais Lust avait juste annoncé qu'il mangeait avec des amis de fac en ville, et avec la foire qui avait suivi, son absence n'avait pas été aussi notée que cela. Ensuite, il aurait dû se dire dès le départ, en arrivant devant la boucherie, qu'il y avait un souci. Malheureusement, l'idée ne lui était montée au cerveau qu'une fois les muscles du boucher sous les yeux, et le pâté en croûte sous le nez.

Finalement, il avait réussi à bredouiller à la montagne imposante qu'il avait trouvé ce livre et était venu le rendre. Le géant l'avait alors saisi par la tête, sa main assez grande pour faire la circonférence de la tête du brun sans aucun problème. Envy avait songé avec frayeur que si le colosse avait désiré lui faire exploser le crâne, il n'y avait certainement pas meilleure technique. Le géant l'avait traîné jusqu'à l'arrière-boutique, où Envy avait alors aperçu la jeune blonde du cimetière assise à une table, et une femme adulte et brune assise à côté. Des tasses fumantes contenant du café se trouvaient devant elles, et Envy fut alors invité à s'asseoir et à en prendre un aussi. Il avait d'abord essayé d'éviter le café, mais les yeux acérés de la femme adulte lui firent accepter le breuvage d'une petite voix intimidée.

– C'est gentil d'avoir ramené mon livre ! J'avais peur de devoir y retourner pour vérifier si il y était toujours, ou si quelqu'un l'avait pris et gardé, avait remercié la jeune blonde avec un sourire.  
– Il n'y a pas de soucis, il y avait l'adresse, avait répondu Envy, un peu gêné.  
– Vous êtes vraiment gentil, d'abord l'eau, et puis mon livre ! avait-elle continué.  
– Mais, c'est rien…  
– Mouais, tu serais pas en train de draguer ma fille toi ? avait lancé la brune abrupte.

Envy en avait recraché son café. Peut-être parce qu'il était brûlant, ou bien parce que la question l'avait surpris. Devinez. Il avait secoué vigoureusement la tête en signe de dénégation, tout en se demandant comment la jeune fille frêle et blonde pouvait bien être issue de deux créatures abruptes telles que le boucher et la femme ici présente.

– Ah, mais, je suis désolé, je ne me suis pas présenté ! Je m'appelle…  
– Envy ? Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Et c'était ainsi qu'Alphonse avait rejoint la bande de joyeux lurons dans la salle, accompagné de deux autres jeunes garçons blonds. L'un était grand, plus qu'Alphonse, et l'autre, sans doute un peu plus jeune, était plus petit mais tout aussi blond aux yeux bleu. Un peu comme la jeune fille assise à la table, mais carrément à l'opposé du boucher et de la femme.

– Tu le connais, Al ? Demanda la femme.  
– Oui, c'est mon… euh…, hésita-t-il en laissant un blanc.  
– Bah c'est sympa de pas savoir me qualifier ! s'exclama Envy.  
– Bah en même temps, essaie de me qualifier toi ! répliqua Al.

Le silence se fit, gênant.

– Mouais. On a qu'à dire demi-frère, conclut Envy, la mine pas très convaincue.  
– Voilà, c'est mon demi-frère. Enfin, en détail, c'est le fils adoptif de la copine à mon père, reprit Al.  
– Oh ! commenta seulement la femme avant de reprendre : Et tu ne dragues pas ma fille hein, chapardeur ?  
– Mais non !  
– Alors là, aucun risque ! continua Al.  
– Izumi ! s'indigna la jeune blonde.

La brune se tut, et Envy fut surpris que la jeune use du prénom de sa mère. Ça lui évoquait sa manière de parler de Lust et de son père. Puis, le brun revint à la réalité lorsqu'il entendit Al s'excuser auprès de la jeune fille.

– Désolé, Shiatsu. C'est pas sympa de parler comme ça de toi, t'es pas un objet…  
– Oui, et je voulais pas te blesser quand j'ai répondu « non » hein ? tenta Envy. C'est pas que tu n'es pas belle, je suis juste pas…  
– Ouais, juste pas, coupa Alphonse, acide.

Envy haussa un sourcil, surpris du ton employé.

– Bon, tu as fini Al ? sortit alors le grand blond qui se tenait près de la porte du fond de la salle.  
– Oui, j'arrive.

Les trois jeunes blonds quittèrent la salle comme ils étaient venus, mais par une autre porte. Devant la mine un peu attendrie de la dénommée Izumi, Envy se jeta à l'eau.

– Excusez-moi, mais, d'où connaissez-vous Alphonse ?  
– J'étais amie avec sa mère, Trisha. Je l'ai recueilli après son décès, avant que Hohenheim ne revienne ici, répondit-elle platement en buvant une gorgé de café juste après.

Envy ne répondit rien et but également son café. Qu'aurait-il pu répondre de toute façon ? En plus, il allait encore remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

– Et euh, Shiatsu, c'est bien ça, tenta Envy, d'où tu as connu Pilika ?

La blonde releva la tête, paniquée, secouant violemment sa tasse. Elle la reposa non sans mal avant de répondre tout en se tortillant les doigts.

– Je-nous étions amies à notre lycée… J-je ne savais pas que tu la connaissais.  
– On s'est à peine croisé à l'échelle d'une vie, répondit-il. Elle était vachement sympa et aidait à calmer son frère, Haoru, lorsqu'il piquait des crises. C'était vraiment quelqu'un avec qui j'aurai pu devenir ami. Quelque part, c'est vraiment bête… finit-il en baissant le ton et les yeux.  
– Haoru ? Son jumeau ? reprit Shiatsu.  
– Oui, c'est vrai qu'ils étaient jumeaux, répondit simplement le brun.

Izumi avait décidé de ne pas se mêler de leur conversation, et avait saisi un magazine à côté d'elle, qu'elle s'empressa de feuilleter.

– Ça m'a fait un choc de ne me rendre compte que trois ans plus tard qu'elle se trouvait si près, et que je ne l'avais jamais su, poursuivit Envy.  
– J'ai été choquée d'apprendre il y a trois ans qu'elle… enfin, voilà, continua la blonde en baissant le regard.  
– Je me doute, fut la seule chose qu'il put sortir en réponse.

Un ange passa, puis Shiatsu tenta de dévier le centre de la conversation.

– Et toi, tu rendais visite à qui ?  
– Greed, répondit par automatisme Envy en prenant une gorgée de café. Puis, devant l'incompréhension, il se força à préciser : C'était, erm, mon père.  
– Ah, l'époux de ta mère adoptive !  
– Euh non, mon vrai père, Lust, la copine actuelle de Hohenheim, était ma belle-mère déjà à l'époque, tenta d'expliquer Envy.  
– Oh, tes vrais parents ont divorcé ?  
– Ma mère est morte aussi, répondit simplement Envy.  
– Je, je suis désolééééée ! couina Shiatsu en commençant à pleurer, je ne voulais pas réveiller autant de mauvais souvenirs !  
– Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais, elle est partie un an juste avant lui ! fit Envy avec un sourire en coin qui se voulait rassurant, alors que le sujet le mettait encore plus mal à l'aise que lorsque c'était à propos de son père.  
– Grand Dieu, mais comment ça se fait ? tenta la blonde avant de s'excuser si c'était trop personnel.  
– Oh non, pas de soucis, quitte à être dans les confidences, rit Envy, un peu amer tout de même : Elle est morte l'été, en vacance avant que je ne rentre au lycée -ses yeux se voilèrent et son sourire disparut lentement- elle était au téléphone, je prenais mon petit déjeuner à côté d'elle, et puis, juste après qu'elle ait raccroché, elle est tombé sur le sol. Elle était déclarée morte le soir même.

Envy remarqua la mine triste de la blonde, et le coup d'œil en coin d'Izumi avant que l'adulte ne décide de rejoindre son époux à la caisse, les laissant seuls dans la salle.

– J'aimerai bien pouvoir parler aussi facilement de mes parents aussi.

Envy haussa un sourcil étonné.

– Mais, ils sont juste là tu sais, fit il en pointant la porte par laquelle Izumi venait de disparaître.  
– Non, Izumi est ma tante. Elle nous a recueilli, moi et mes deux frères, Russell et Fletcher, après la mort de nos parents. Elle et oncle Sigu n'ont jamais eu d'enfants, alors trois d'un coup, ça fait beaucoup mais, elle n'a pas hésité.  
– Je vois, fut la seule réponse que le brun put offrir. Mais cela semblait déjà assez. Oui, Shiatsu savait qu'il voyait. Ils étaient tous deux orphelins après tout.  
– Et donc, tu as rencontré Pilika au lycée ? tenta Envy avec un touche un peu plus joyeuse dans le ton.  
– Oui, un lycée privé pour fille, dit-elle avant de faire une grimace, enfin, c'était plus une école d'Aïkido qu'autre chose.  
– D'aïkido ?  
– Formation militaire oblige, répondit-elle simplement.

Envy ouvrit grand les yeux. Alors que Shiatsu remarquait son étonnement, elle continua pour expliquer.

– Mes parents étaient de simples chercheurs à l'armée, mais avec la guerre ils ont dû partir, et ils y sont morts. Mais en attendant, on a été élevé de la même manière, Russell, Fletcher et moi. Bon, eux sont beaucoup plus doués que moi en alchimie, donc ils visent le concours d'Alchimistes d'États, et moi simple soldat… Enfin, Fletcher préférerait être médecin mais bon… Il faut bien prendre son indépendance un jour.  
– Mais, commença Envy, ton oncle et ta tante sont d'accord avec ça ?  
– Non. Tante Izumi a une sacrée dent envers l'armée depuis que maman est morte, mais… c'est comme ça, et puis notre pays a besoin de nous ! dit-elle avec un sourire convaincu avant de reprendre en bredouillant : enfin, je suis pas très très forte, j'étais très rêveuse au lycée, mais je me suis prise en main depuis leur mort. C'est moi l'aînée, il faut bien que j'aide tante Izumi et oncle Sigu pour ce qu'ils font pour nous !  
– Tu sais, je trouve que tu arrives quand même bien à parler de tes parents, nota Envy avec un petit sourire encourageant.

La blonde lui sourit, touchée, puis, quelques larmes se mirent à glisser le long de ses joues. La porte par laquelle les garçons avaient disparu s'ouvrit alors brusquement pour laisser passer un Alphonse en colère qui saisit Shiatsu par les épaules en hurlant à Envy qu'il était vraiment idiot d'aller jusqu'à faire pleurer une fille. Il prit ensuite place à côté de Shiatsu, entre elle et Envy, et continua de lancer quelques mauvais regards au brun. Soudainement, Envy eut un déclic. Le livre, il était persuadé que Ed et Al avaient le même à la maison. Hors, Shiatsu avait cet exemplaire également, sauf qu'elle était nulle en Alchimie, comme elle en attestait d'elle-même. Mais le livre était à son nom. Donc, même si Al était camarade de classe avec l'un de ses deux frères, il était clair comme de l'eau de roche que la petite blonde prenait des cours particuliers avec son demi-petit frère. Le brun ne put retenir un petit rire victorieux qui fit relever la tête brusquement à Shiatsu, inquiète, tandis qu'Alphonse lui lançait encore plus de regards noirs. On sentait bien les gènes possessifs, typiques de la famille Elric. Une lueur étrange s'alluma dans les yeux violines du brun, et Alphonse la perçut nettement, puisqu'il pâlit d'un seul coup.

– Envy… qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
– Petit canaillou ! susurra Envy en tenant sa main devant sa bouche pour cacher son immense sourire.

La blonde commença à paniquer, jetant des coups d'œil à Alphonse qui continuait de lui tenir les épaules, et à Envy, qui riait sous cape.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, essaya Al.  
– C'est Izumi qui va être contente ! Elle va avoir de la bonne chair fraîche pour le pâté en croûte de son époux, fit Envy en baissant le ton.

Et cela fit son effet, le blond perdit ses couleurs, et la blonde devint aussi pâle que les feuilles d'un livre.

– Je peux promettre de ne rien dire à certaines conditions, continua Envy avec un grand sourire.

Voyant que les deux autres gardaient le silence, il continua, plus sérieux :

– Shiatsu, tu vas entrer dans l'armée si j'ai bien compris, et sous peu, non ?  
– O-oui, j'ai déjà déposé mon dossier, répondit-elle simplement alors que le regard d'Alphonse se fit douloureux.  
– Tu pourrais surveiller le frère d'Al, quand il y sera aussi ? Enfin, devenir amie avec, même s'il est un peu bourru, il est du genre loyal avec ses amis, donc un bon coéquipier qui pourrait t'être utile. Et, ça pourrait me permettre de te demander de ses nouvelles.  
– Mais pourquoi moi ? Tu ne vas pas lui envoyer de lettre directement ?  
– Non. Eh bien, toi, parce qu'en même temps, si Alphonse a besoin de me transmettre des messages importants, je sais que tu pourras me les remettre.  
– C'est étrange cette confiance comme ça, ou bien je suis la seule à penser ça ?  
– J'ai pas trop le choix là, je pars demain, et j'ai pas d'autre alternative. En plus, tu l'as dit toi-même : tu as été formée à te battre dans ton lycée, et tu es plus posée qu'Edward, qui est dans le genre fonce dans le tas. J'espère que l'un avec l'autre, vous ferez une bonne paire pour vous compléter et survivre.  
– Vous ne pensez pas Edward capable de s'en sortir tout seul ?

Un léger silence s'installa et Alphonse comme Envy répondirent en même temps :

– Non.  
– Il est franchement trop insubordonné ! compléta Alphonse.  
– Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il lui est passé dans le crâne pour tenter l'armée ? s'énerva Envy.  
– Le premier qui lui fera un sous-entendu sur sa taille va se choper un coup de boule rotatif ! ajouta Al.  
– Carrément, peu importe si c'est un colonel ou quoi, il va toujours finir au trou si on le laisse tout seul !  
– Il en aura rien à foutre de faire les corvées à cause de ça ! Il en sera même fier ce crétin d'eau douce !  
– Tu sais pas ce qu'il a fait ce midi ? surenchérit Envy, il a jeté sa patate brûlante à la tronche de votre père parce qu'il lui a proposé des haricots rouges ! Tu te rends compte ?  
– Il est fichu.  
– Totalement.  
– Putain, des haricots rouges ?  
– Ouais.  
– Il est malade.  
– Quand vous dîtes « sa taille », vous parlez de la taille de son pénis pour qu'il réagisse comme ça ? demanda naïvement Shiatsu.

Un grand et long silence se fit juste après cette déclaration, Alphonse comme Envy s'étaient tût de stupeur, les joues un peu roses.

– Elle est tellement pure, commenta Envy, la larme à l'œil.  
– Oui, continua Alphonse en sortant un mouchoir.  
– Tâche de la garder longtemps, ce bout de femme est parfait.  
– Oui, répondit Al avant de se tourner vers la blonde : en fait, non, c'est même pas ça. Ça concerne vraiment sa taille, juste normale, celle de son corps. Tu comprends, il aime pas le lait, alors il a pas autant grandi que moi.  
– Tu es plus grand que lui, Al ?  
– Oui, et Envy fait à peu près sa taille.  
– Mais Al, tu es aussi petit, regarde Russell, il te dépasse mais il a ton âge.

Et il sembla encore une fois à Envy, qu'Alphonse avait hérité d'un gène Elric typique.

– Je suis pas petit, je suis normal, répondit Al, un petit tic sous l'œil.  
– Non je t'assure, tu ne fais sans doute pas attention, mais les gens de ton âge sont un peu plus grands que toi normalement.  
– Si Al est petit, moi je suis quoi ? s'inquiéta Envy.  
– Non mais petit, c'est qu'un terme, vous devez être dans la moyenne, juste limite, mais dans la moyenne quand même.  
– Ça c'est sûr, t'es petit Al, les filles de notre promo font ta taille, mais si tu fais gaffe, tous les mecs sont plus proches de la mienne que de la tienne, de taille, intervint Russell qui avait passé la tête par la porte pour déposer son grain de sel.  
– Moi, j'espère bien devenir aussi quand que oncle Sigu, rajouta Fletcher en faisant dépasser sa tête également.

Et ainsi commencèrent les tourments d'Alphonse Elric, qui commença à se questionner sur sa taille tout en développant un petit complexe qui plus tard sera nommé par le médecin Fletcher Tringham comme le complexe Elric.

* * *

Auteur : Et voilà, un chapitre de plus de terminé ! Techniquement, il a été plus long que prévu, je devais parler d'autre chose également, mais au final, ça sera dans le prochain. J'ai tendance à avoir les personnages qui prennent vie d'eux même quand j'écris, et j'aime pas devoir les couper pour parler d'autre chose, donc autant couper le chapitre là pour qu'il arrive, et que vous ayez le suivant rapidement aussi. Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?  
Envy : C'est affreux comment ma mère est morte.  
Ed : J'attends toujours tes explications concernant le mec enchaîné en calbut dans ton lit, et le petit albinos tatoué sur l'œil avec un bras tout pourri.  
Kanda : HMMMMMMMM *manifeste son mécontentement depuis le lit*  
Allen : *regarde attentivement Edward et son bras*  
Auteur : Je les ai repéré dans un café, je suis entrée en furtif et me suis fait passer pour une serveuse, je les ai drogué, et ramené ici. Communément, on appelle ça un kidnapping. C'est censé être illégal, mais c'est pas comme si vous pouviez prévenir les flics.  
Envy : C'est pas très catholique tout ça.  
Auteur : Un peu comme toi.  
Envy : Je dirai bien que je t'adore, mais les lecteurs pourraient penser que je fais un syndrome de Stockholm.  
Auteur : Oui, évite, sauf si t'es bourré.  
Ed : Tu te rends compte que si tu les kidnappes et qu'ils ne font pas qu'une apparition furtive, tu vas peut-être devoir classer ta fic en « crossover » ?  
Auteur : Non, l'histoire principale ne se déroule pas avec eux.  
Ed : Mais les lecteurs peuvent ne pas comprendre certaines blagues !  
Allen : Dis moi, Edward, toi aussi tu es un exorciste ? Ton bras là, c'est de l'innocence, non ?  
Ed : NON !  
Chiaki : *arrive en traversant la Porte de la Vérité qui me sert de porte de chambre* Hello la compagnie !  
Auteur : Chiaki ! *ouvre ses bras*  
Chiaki : Poulpy ! Ça fait longtemps ! *câlin*  
Auteur : Roh oui, la dernière fois, tu faisais la troisième guerre mondiale en butant Pilika et Haoru !  
Les Rejetés de la Vie : *se planquent un peu plus sous mon lit*  
Envy : Tu n'as pas honte d'utiliser tes lecteurs comme ça ?  
Auteur : Non.  
Envy : Tu es si parfaite.  
Auteur : Le syndrome Envy, le syndrome.  
Chiaki : Oh, il y a Allen maintenant ?  
Auteur : Oui, et je t'ai laissé les chaînes sur Kanda, pour que tu puisses l'utiliser en guise de doudou comme moi !  
Chiaki : Trop gentil ! *part torturer le dit jeune homme en caleçon qui pleure* Roh, j'adore tes cheveux Yû, c'est quoi ton shampoing ? *frotte sa tête dans les cheveux*  
Kanda : HMMMMMMMM !  
Auteur : Il dit qu'il utilise Ed and shoulders, hohoho.  
Ed : MAIS ! MAIS Y A PLAGIAT ! ELLE EST PAS DE TOI CETTE BLAGUE !  
Auteur : Oui, mais j'ai le droit de l'utiliser !  
Chiaki : Absolument ! *frotte son nez contre la joue de Kanda en s'extasiant sur sa douceur exquise* C'est le paradis ici !  
Auteur : Bof, tu sais, *regard qui se fait lointain la bière à la main* au bout d'un moment, autant de gens dans la même pièce, ça me donne envie d'aller dans le salon parfois.  
Chiaki : Oui, je comprends, surtout avec Armstrong dans ton armoire, et les Rejetés de la Vie sous ton lit.  
Auteur : Et encore, la Team Mustang n'est pas encore réellement, et entièrement débarquée, tout comme Miss Rudolf. Ils sortent de temps en temps de mon plancher, mais bon…  
Chiaki : Oui, ça va vite faire petit.  
Auteur : Oui… Comme Edward.  
Ed : QUOI ?  
Chiaki : Enfin, ce qui est bien, c'est que lui, il prend pas trop de place du coup.  
Auteur : *hoche de la tête vigoureusement* Absolument ! Un petit coin, et hop, on le voit même plus parfois. Regarde, la preuve, il fait la même taille qu'Allen, et j'ai réussi à le paumer dans mon linge sale celui-là.  
Ed : Je vous emmerde ! *marche sur un linge sale et disparaît dedans*  
Chiaki : Ah… *blasée*  
Auteur : Ouais non mais en dessous en fait, il y a les portes pour les Akuma, et pour que les Noé puissent venir dire coucou de temps en temps.  
Chiaki : C'est pour ça… Je me disais aussi que c'était un peu gros.  
Auteur : Tu crois que les Noé vont prendre Ed pour Allen et l'appeler le 14ème ?  
Chiaki : *regarde le linge sale* C'est fort probable.  
Auteur : *regarde le linge sale* Oui hein.  
Chiaki : On n'irait pas le chercher ?  
Auteur : Non. Il sera de retour au prochain chapitre.  
Chiaki : D'accord *retourne torturer Kanda*


	7. Mens moi

**Disclaimer :** Tout les personnages et cartes géo-politiques du monde appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa. Allen et Kanda sont la propriété de Hoshino Katsura, et Mello appartient à ceux de Death-Note (la flemme d'aller chercher leurs noms, sorry). Je ne possède donc que les OC, comme Shiatsu, le peu de scénario du Volume I et le scénario du Volume II.  
**Rating :** M, parce qu'il le vaut bien !  
**Beta :** **just Themys**, alors on lui dit MERCI ! *courbette*  
**Note d'auteur :** Je tiens à dire merci à** just Themys** et **Chiaki** pour les commentaires sur le précédent chapitre, et à **Zobaboobs** pour ceux des chapitres 1 et 3 ! ^^ Voilà le nouveau chapitre, avec un peu de retard, à cause d'imprévus dans ma vie en dehors des pixels, mais pour me faire pardonner, il y aura en bas du chapitre un petit cadeau fait maison pour vous ! Les reviews sont les bienvenus, que ce soit pour poser des questions car vous vous en posez sur le scénario, ou sur les personnages, ou pour critiquer de manière argumentée. Tout ça, tout ça. En bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

Auteur : YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! *joue de la guitare*  
Envy : *sursaute* Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?  
Ed : Je sais pas.  
Auteur : WE DON'T GET FOOLED AGAIIIIIN ! DON'T GET FOOLED AGAIN !  
Allen : Pourquoi des lunettes de soleil me sont soudainement apparues devant les yeux ?  
Kanda : *tire sur ses lunettes* C'est collé !  
Envy : Aaaaah ! Qui a éteint la lumière ?  
Ed : J'ai peur de comprendre.  
Auteur : NOOOOO, NOOOOOO ! *joue la fin du générique*  
*La petite troupe se retrouve téléportée sur le lieu de la mort de Winry avec le corps encore sur le pic de pierre et s'avance vers le bord de l'eau au ralenti*  
Auteur : *avec ses lunettes de soleil* Elle a été retrouvée morte avec ce trou dans le ventre. Elle est tombée du haut de la falaise, et s'est empalée dessus.  
Kanda : *enlève ses lunettes de façon dramatique* Elle a voulu faire sa warrior, mais elle manquait de tripes. *remet ses lunettes en faisant voleter sa frange*  
Allen : *retire ses lunettes de soleil* Elle aurait dû se coller… un pansement gastrique. *remet ses lunettes*  
Ed : *chuchote à Envy* Tu crois qu'ils se sentent bien ceux-là ?  
Envy : *retire ses lunettes et fait voler ses cheveux avec style* L'amour donne des ailes, mais pas à elle. *remet ses lunettes en reniflant, pour faire classe*  
Ed : *retire ses lunettes* Tout comme elle, ses espoirs sont tombés de haut. *remet ses lunettes*  
Auteur : *ressort la guitare* YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

* * *

_Chapitre 7 : Mens-moi_

* * *

Une fois qu'Alphonse eut convaincu l'assemblée de jeunes gens qu'il n'était pas petit, non sans mal, et sans doute en toute mauvaise foi, Envy décida de prendre congé de la famille Tringham-Curtis. Alphonse se leva en même temps que lui et décida de partir également. Il déposa un petit baiser sur le front de Shiatsu, qui rougit légèrement en se cachant derrière sa frange, et donna une poignée de mains aux deux frères. Envy, lui, se contenta de tendre la main pour tout le monde, ne souhaitant pas attiser le gène possessif d'Alphonse.

– Al, déclara soudainement Russell, on se voit demain pour rediscuter de ta théorie ?

– Pas de soucis, vers quelle heure ?

– Comme tu veux.

– D'accord, je te tiendrai au courant par téléphone alors.

– OK.

– Oh, interrompit soudainement Shiatsu. Passez par derrière, ça gênera moins le commerce.

Haussant des épaules pour manifester leur accord, Al et Envy emboîtèrent le pas à la jeune femme qui leur ouvrit la porte. Avant de les laisser vraiment partir, Shiatsu attrapa le poignet d'Envy et le regarda, gênée, dans les yeux. Alphonse se retourna, surpris, et demanda ce qu'il se passait.

– J'ai quelques petites choses à demander à Envy, en privé, si ça ne t'embête pas, Al, répondit-elle avec un sourire à son adresse.

– D'accord. Envy, je prends un peu d'avance.

– Je te rejoins, confirma-t-il.

Une fois Alphonse disparu au bout de la ruelle qui rejoignait la rue principale, Shiatsu relâcha Envy.

– Je suis au courant pour toi et Ed, commença-t-elle abruptement.

Envy eut un petit sursaut, mais n'ajouta rien.

– Je n'ai pas à juger. Je suis la cause du renvoi de Pilika de notre lycée privé.

Pour toute réaction, Envy haussa un sourcil.

– On a été surprises par une prof en train de nous embrasser, et pour éviter que je sois renvoyée, elle a voulu porter le blâme toute seule, déclara-t-elle en haussant les épaules, désinvolte et plus sûre d'elle qu'auparavant. La mère de Pilika ne vit pas à Central, je sais qu'elle est à sa résidence au bord de mer. Et de toute façon, je ne lui poserai jamais la question, mais j'ai besoin de savoir.

Elle marqua une pause, respirant profondément avant de se lancer :

– Est-ce que Pilika s'est suicidée par ma faute ?

Envy ouvrit de grands yeux, une discussion houleuse dans des toilettes scolaires en plein milieu de la nuit lui revenant brutalement en mémoire.

– Elle… elle m'avait parlé de toi, fut sa première réponse. Mais non, non. Elle a fait ça à cause de Haoru.

Shiatsu plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, cachant également son nez. Elle se pencha légèrement en avant, pour cacher son visage, fermant ses yeux bleu fermement. Envy put entendre qu'elle essayait de réguler sa respiration. Quand elle se releva, elle abordait des yeux un peu humides.

– J'ai souvent essayé de savoir en demandant à Haoru, mais il ne me répondait jamais, pour n'importe quelle question d'ailleurs.

Elle expira profondément l'air de ses poumons avant de marmonner :

– Mon dieu, ce n'est pas moi…

Le cœur d'Envy se serra douloureusement. Un vieux souvenir datant de l'été avant sa rentrée au lycée refit surface, lui faisant mal à l'intérieur au point qu'il sentait ses oreilles se boucher en réaction à son action de retenir son souffle longtemps, brutalement. Il se mit à respirer fort, ses inspirations et expirations se faisant profondes. Puis, se calmant, il déclara, simplement :

– Le syndrome du survivant est toujours compliqué à gérer.

La jeune blonde lui répondit par un maigre sourire, avant de lancer un vague :

– Tu sais, plutôt que d'essayer de gagner ma sympathie par de fausses confidences, autant dire tout de suite que tu ne préfères pas en parler. Il n'y a pas de honte à ça.

Envy se figea, et une sueur froide glissa le long de son dos, le faisait frissonner désagréablement. Comme il ne répondait pas, Shiatsu commença à retourner à l'intérieur de la maison mais déclara avant de fermer entièrement la porte :

– Tu devrais arrêter de te croire responsable pour ta mère, Envy.

Une fois seul dans la ruelle, Envy s'accroupit devant la porte, se prenant le visage dans ses mains blanches. Il fixa un instant un gravier sur le sol, respirant difficilement avant de se relever comme si de rien n'était et de rejoindre Alphonse au bout de la rue. Sur le chemin du retour, Envy fit comme si de rien n'était, et félicita le jeune homme pour sa copine, demandant tout de même pourquoi il n'en parlait pas. La conversation resta globalement sur ce sujet jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au foyer familial où Envy s'empressa de prendre Hoheihem à part, dans le jardin, pour discuter.

– J'ai une idée pour le moyen de communication entre Alphonse et vous, une fois que vous serez parti. Vous connaissez Izumi Curtis ?

– Oui, bien sûr, la femme du boucher, répondit Hoheihem. C'était une amie proche de Trisha.

– Pour sûr, elle a une dent contre l'armée, et apprécie Alphonse. Alors, même si c'est pas pour vous, elle le fera pour lui. Demandez-lui d'être votre intermédiaire.

– C'est que… Tu es sûr ?

– Si je vous le dit, allez ! Tout de suite ! Allez demander !

Hoheihem ouvrit de grands yeux derrière ses lunettes, avant de finalement annoncer à Lust qu'il sortait faire quelques courses et claquer la porte derrière lui. En rentrant du jardin par le salon, Envy appela Ed. Il n'y eut pas de réponse, et Lust annonça qu'il était sorti également. Envy soupira de contentement, au moins, il n'aurait pas à lui demander de sortir pour qu'il fasse son sac et son testament. Choses qu'il s'empressa de réaliser. Le sac, une fois terminé, fut apporté dans la chambre d'Alphonse, qui devait dire à Ed, s'il posait des questions, que c'était son sac prévu pour un petit camping entre potes. Envy termina d'écrire son testament, puis relut la lettre, avant de glisser le papier dans une enveloppe qu'il scella. Il indiqua, là où normalement se trouvait l'adresse, les simples mots « Au cas où » avant d'aller glisser l'enveloppe dans le tiroir de l'armoire qu'ils utilisaient, sous une tonne de babioles. C'était le tiroir qui servait à ranger leur bordel, des lacets et chaussettes devenues célibataires, des foulards, de vieux pin's… Autant dire qu'ils ne l'ouvraient jamais. Mais heureusement, il s'était dépêché, car à peine le tiroir fermé, il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer et la voix d'Edward hurler qu'il était rentré. Envy s'empressa de sortir en trombe. D'une certaine façon, entendre sa voix lui allégeait son cœur lourd. Il descendit l'escalier en trombe et se jeta dans les bras du blond à tresse. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, sans doute le fait qu'il partait demain lui donnait envie de profiter des derniers moments avec lui pleinement. Il l'embrassa, essayant de sentir la texture des lèvres du blond et son goût pour s'en souvenir à jamais, les graver dans sa mémoire. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux en une douce caresse, ses doigts glissant sur la peau du blond en un doux et léger touché. Lorsqu'Envy se sépara d'Edward, tout en restant très proche de son corps, le blond ne put se retenir de laisser échapper d'un ton un peu ironique :

– Ouah, je savais pas que déposer mon dossier te mettrait dans de telles dispositions.

Sous le coup de la surprise, Envy se figea légèrement, sa respiration coupée. Ce fut sans doute la minute la plus silencieuse dans toute l'existence du jeune brun. Si ce n'était la télévision qui interrompit le tout par un flash spécial annonçant une énième attaque des rebelles d'Ishbal dans le Sud-Est. Envy ne prêta pas attention à la voix morne du journaliste annonçant la bourgade concerné, mais continua d'observer le blond en silence, ses paupières refusant de s'abaisser pour effectuer un quelconque clignement. En avait-il vraiment besoin de toute façon ? A quoi ça servait déjà ? Cligner des yeux, voilà bien quelque chose qui ne servait pas à grand-chose, cet automatisme auquel nous ne prêtions jamais attention, un peu comme nos côtes se levant et s'abaissant toutes seules, comme des grandes, même pendant notre sommeil. Ou bien avaler sa salive. C'était lorsqu'on était perturbé qu'on oubliait comment faire ces mouvements basiques correctement.

Ne bougeant toujours pas, Edward tourna la tête vers le poste de télé, avant de s'en approcher tout en laissant Envy, seul, dans le couloir.

– Quoi ? Ils ont attaqué Resembool ?

– Il paraît qu'ils l'ont presque rasé, commenta Lust.

– Envy, viens voir ! Ils ont mis la Pension Brink en ruine !

Relevant la tête à l'appel de son nom, Envy s'avança, son visage ne reflétant plus rien qu'une expression neutre et blasée. Et tout en observant les ruines de l'endroit où ils s'étaient rencontrés, Envy s'autorisa à penser que son couple en était au même point. Le grand chêne du milieu de la cour n'était plus qu'un gros tronc brûlé, le bâtiment en U n'était plus qu'un tas de pierres. Tout était encore fumant, et alors qu'Ed avait tourné sa tête pour observer la réaction d'Envy, qui restait imperturbable, les yeux violines se posèrent sur une silhouette cachée derrière l'un des derniers murs tenant encore debout. C'était sans doute un Ishbali, et avec la distance, Envy n'aurait pu dire à quoi il ressemblait. Mais une rangée de dents se découvrit en un sourire victorieux, avant que le corps ne disparaisse dans les ombres du bâtiment détruit. Finalement, retrouvant sa capacité à s'exprimer, le brun lança d'un ton désinvolte :

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est si important, l'école a fermé juste après notre année scolaire. J'espère qu'ils vont pas en faire des tonnes comme avec cet hôpital, la dernière fois.

– Allons Envy, s'exclama Lust, indignée. Un hôpital c'est important tout de même ! On y sauve des vies !

– Ouais, enfin là c'est un psychiatrique, donc pas une grosse perte.

Edward sembla alors s'éveiller, et avec une légère étincelle dans les yeux, il demanda quel était l'hôpital concerné.

– Ah, ça sonnait avec un nom de « saint » quelque chose, répondit vaguement Lust en essayant de se remémorer. Saint-Martin peut-être.

– Saint-Marcellin ? tenta le blond.

– Ah oui, c'est ça ! L'hôpital psychiatrique Saint-Marcellin ! Un nombre pas possible de victimes d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas s'il n'y avait pas aucun survivant, justement. Encore une horreur.

Et alors qu'Edward lançait un regard alarmé à Envy, semblant faire un lien que le brun n'avait pas spécialement saisi, celui-ci ne fit rien de plus que cligner des yeux en continuant de fixer le poste. Son esprit était bien au-dessus de tout ça, tournant à plein régime, il essayait de trouver l'heure la plus appropriée pour partir. Durant la nuit, peut-être ? Ou au petit matin ? Pendant son jogging ? Mais il fût tiré de ses sombres pensées par la main du blond qui s'était posé sur la sienne. Le brun réagit au contact chaud, et tourna la tête pour regarder Ed, qui l'observait, ses yeux mordorés ne cillant pas. Le brun ne sut réellement ce qui passait par la tête du blond, sans doute parce qu'il était encore sous le choc, mais s'il avait été en pleine possession de ses moyens, il aurait sûrement deviné que quelques minutes plus tard, ils allaient se retrouver au lit, à s'embrasser passionnément tout en se déshabillant. Il l'aurait deviné. Et il n'aurait pas fait en sorte d'y échapper.

Et alors qu'Edward pénétrait Envy, celui-ci se dit que vu l'heure qu'il était, le blond n'irait certainement pas faire son jogging. Il émit un petit glapissement, tout en détournant son regard du réveil pour le poser sur le visage du blond. Il observa chaque centimètre de son visage, essayant encore de mémoriser son expression, puis leva sa main pour la passer sur sa joue, décollant quelques mèches blondes collées à sa peau, à cause de la sueur. Depuis quand leur couple battait-il de l'aile ainsi ? Depuis quand était-il devenu le jouet d'Edward ? Une vulgaire poupée gonflable, rangée dans un coin le reste du temps, pour éviter qu'elle dérange, et dépoussiérée du placard quand l'envie lui chantait. Et lui, il continuait de se laisser faire, avec le sourire. Depuis quand était-il assez détruit pour ne même plus songer à se reconstruire ? Quand avait-il arrêté de se battre ?

Envy émit un gémissement lorsqu'Edward atteignit le point de non-retour. Le blond ne sembla même pas faire attention au fait qu'Envy n'était pas venu, et ne viendrait certainement pas. Qu'est-ce qui clochait comme ça ? Le blond se retira et se posa sur le côté. Envy se redressa, encore nu, avant de remettre son boxer et de s'allonger à côté du blond, qui faisait de même. Lorsqu'il eut refait sa tresse, il s'allongea à côté d'Envy et posa sa tête sur le torse pâle. Régulant sa respiration sur celle du brun, il passa son bras autour de sa taille et s'empara des doigts fins et agiles du brun qu'il enlaça de ses propres doigts. Ils restèrent ainsi, à simplement respirer, quelques minutes. Puis, la voix d'Edward s'éleva.

– Dis, tu connais la différence entre l'amour et l'obsession ?

– Non, répondit simplement Envy.

– Et, entre l'obsession et le désir ?

– Je ne sais pas.

Edward laissa passer un ange avant de reprendre :

– Tu crois que ce sentiment peut durer pour toujours ?

– Tu veux dire « toujours » comme toujours, tous les jours ? questionna Envy en laissant un blanc avant de répondre sans doute un peu trop sûr de lui : Bien sûr !

Lui-même ne savait pas s'il se montrait ironique dans sa réponse ou s'il le souhaitait réellement, voire, s'il y croyait vraiment. Alors quand Edward le serra un peu plus contre lui, Envy resserra son étreinte également.

– J'espère que tu as raison.

– Moi aussi, laissa échapper Envy.

Edward leva un sourcil suspicieux, puis se laissa aller à faire une petite sieste. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il partit à la douche, et tout se déroula parfaitement dans la soirée. Le repas préparé par Lust s'était passé dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ensuite, ils étaient partis au lit. Edward avait alors demandé à Envy s'il l'attendrait, pour qu'ils se voient pendant ses permissions. Et c'était sur une promesse faite dans l'ombre de la chambre que le blond s'était endormi, heureux. Envy lui, avait attendu que la respiration du blond se fasse profonde et régulière pour se redresser dans son lit. Tout en repoussant les couvertures pour en sortir, le brun attrapa son pantalon en cuir noir qui traînait sur le sol, puis, il enfila son t-shirt sans manche également en cuir noir. Puis, il sortit de la chambre en silence, refermant doucement la porte sur lui. Dans le couloir, il toqua doucement à la porte de chambre d'Alphonse et de Hoheihem et Lust. Al ouvrit sa porte en silence, en pyjama, avant de laisser Envy entrer pour prendre son sac d'affaires. Puis, revenant dans le couloir, l'attendaient Hoheihem et Lust, habillés, leurs sacs sur le dos. Descendant silencieusement l'escalier, la petite troupe se retrouva dans le couloir, pour de dernières embrassades, recommandations. Hoheihem confirma à Alphonse de passer par Izumi pour le contacter en cas d'urgence, Lust lui expliqua ce qu'elle avait laissé comme plats dans le frigidaire, tout en l'enlaçant, et Envy se contenta d'un check avec son poing contre celui de son demi-petit-frère, un sourire en coin qui ressemblait à un rictus, coincé sur les lèvres. Puis, chacun vérifia qu'ils avaient bien les clés de la maison, au cas où, et Envy enfila rapidement ses Doc Martens puis son manteau noir avec des plumes de corbeaux autour de la capuche. Une fois sur le palier de la porte, il regarda une dernière fois Alphonse et la maison, faisant un petit signe de la main, son sourire en coin toujours collé sur son visage. Alphonse lui répondit par un signe de tête et un sourire gêné avant de refermer la porte sur eux. Une fois seuls dehors, Hoheihem et Lust se tournèrent vers Envy et lui dirent au revoir également, eux, prenant la direction de la gare, et lui, du QG.

Finalement seul, Envy sortit un paquet de cigarettes de la poche de son manteau et s'en alluma une, tout en observant la Voie Lactée. Son sac sur le dos, il expira une bouffé d'air saturée en monoxyde de carbone, avant de faire le premier pas vers sa nouvelle vie. Nul doute qu'elle serait éreintante et difficile.

* * *

Envy : *jette son mégot encore fumant* On va faire tout péter ! *met ses lunettes de soleil d'un air sérieux*  
Maison : *explose*  
Auteur : YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! *joue de la guitare*  
Ed : *sort tout fumant et les cheveux bouclés des décombres* NAN MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE ? J'ETAIS ENCORE DEDANS !  
Al : ET MOI AUSSI ! JE SUIS PLUS UNE ARMURE VOUS SAVEZ !  
Envy : Pffff, bande de mauviettes. T'es pas d'accord Kanda ?  
Kanda : *sort Mugen façon loubard Japonais (si, si, avec la banane et tout)* Ouais. Des mauviettes pareilles, ça ressemblerait presque à des andouillettes. *met ses lunettes de soleil*  
Auteur : YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AH !  
Allen : Kaaaandaaaaaaa ! *boude*  
Kanda : Quoi ? *air méchant*  
Allen : *tête de boudeur toute mignonne*  
Kanda : … Raaah t'abuses. *câline Allen* Utiliser ton arme fatale comme ça, contre moi, c'est traître !  
Envy : QUOI ? TU OSES ME TRAHIR, MON FRERE, KANDA ?  
Kanda : Nan mais, regarde-le bien.  
Allen : *sourire tout mignon* Hihi.  
Envy : … Bon ok, je laisse passer pour cette fois. *se tourne vers Ed* Mais toi, tu restes une mauviette !  
Ed : QUOI ?! Mais… !  
Al : *mine boudeuse toute mignonne* Et moi ?!  
Envy : …  
Kanda : *chuchote* Il est presqu'aussi mignon que Allen-chou.  
Envy : *chuchote* Tout est dans le « presque »…  
Ed : OH ! J'VOUS ENTENDS !  
Envy : *à Al* Bon okay, toi t'es plus une mauviette ! Mais Ed, si !  
Ed : Mais c'est du racisme !  
Envy : Tu m'expliques en quoi ? On est tous blanc ici.  
Auteur : YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAH !  
Kanda : Y avait pas de mauvais jeux de mots là…  
Auteur : YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAH !  
Ed : C'est de la discrimination alors !  
Auteur : YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAH !  
Ed : Tu as vu ? Elle est d'accord avec moi !  
Envy : Elle est juste bloquée sur ce passage du générique des Experts Miami !  
Auteur : YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! *se prend un coup de pelle*  
Ed : Mais…  
Allen : Qui…  
Kanda : T'es qui toi ? *air de loubard (le come-back de la banane)*  
Allen : Pourquoi vous êtes tout nu ?  
M : Moi, c'est Mello. Et Envy m'a piqué mes fringues dans le chapitre avant de se barrer !  
Envy : *se barre en courant*

* * *

** www. servimg .c(o)m/u /f36 /13 /26 /57 /04 /en cree 10 .jpg  
**

Auteur : Enlevez les espaces et parenthèses, et profitez du cadeau surprise /o/


	8. La vie

**Disclaimer :** Tout les personnages et cartes géo-politiques du monde appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa. Allen et Kanda sont la propriété de Hoshino Katsura. Je ne possède donc que les OC, comme Shiatsu et Rudolf, le peu de scénario du Volume I et le scénario du Volume II.  
**Rating :** M, parce que je préfère viser large.  
**Beta :** **just Themys**, alors on lui dit MERCI ! *courbette*  
**Note d'auteur :** Je voudrais remercier** just Themys** et **akatsuki696** pour leurs commentaires ! Son chapitre est arrivé en retard, mais il est vachement plus long et il m'a pas été facile de l'écrire. Enfin bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne rentrée scolaire pour ceux que ça concerne ! Pour ma part, je suis déjà à Poudlard ;D !

* * *

Auteur : *sort la tête de la couette* Bonjour tout le monde !  
Envy : *balance un coussin dans sa tronche* T'es en retard !  
Kanda : Auteur indigne !  
Allen : *mange*  
Ed : Envy ? Tu es lààààààà ? *court au ralenti avec un sourire niais*  
Envy : *se fait étouffer par Ed* Gné ?  
Kanda : Diantre ! Mon frère se fait attaquer ! Je me dois de défendre son honneur ! *attaque Ed avec Mugen*  
Ed : *fait de l'alchimie*  
Auteur : *balance son coussin dans le tas*  
Allen : *mange*  
Kanda / Ed : *se battent avec des rires machiavéliques de temps à autres lorsqu'une attaque spéciale déboule*  
Envy : *regarde* OUAIS ! VAS-Y MON FRERE !  
Auteur : *regarde Allen*  
Allen : *mange*  
Ed : *s'arrête* Quoi ? Alors, tu m'encourages pas Envy ? Tu me trompes c'est ça ? *musique triste avec piano et violons*  
Kanda : *frappe la tête d'Ed avec Mugen*  
Envy : …  
Auteur : Qui ne dit mot, consent.  
Ed : *mode Lady Oscar, Mugen coincée dans le crâne*  
Auteur : Et sinon Allen, tu manges quoi ?  
Allen : *bout de papillon de nuit dans la bouche* J'sais pas, c'était par terre, et tu nous donnes rien à manger, donc je survis. *musique de Koh Lanta*  
Ed / Envy / Kanda : Yuuurk !  
Auteur : Euh… D'accord… Sinon *se tourne vers son pc et fait voleter ses cheveux* Boréal, parce que je le vaux bien ! Donc, ce chapitre est un peu en retard, car il est vachement plus long que les autres, en terme de chapitre, et qu'il m'a pas été facile de l'écrire, et euh, je vous conseille d'écouter les chansons « Keep waiting » et « My time has come » de Chester See, facilement trouvable sur YouTube, notamment ici (**ht(tp:(/ww(w.y(o)utube.c(o)m/watch?v=2qa_2vUhUOU** ) et ici ( **ht(tp:(/ww(w.y(o)utube.c(o)m/watch?v=oYpO0S5XGcQ** ) hohoho, et enlevez les parenthèses. *sort l'aspirateur* Et pendant votre lecture, moi j'vais aspirer ces papillons de nuit morts sur mon sol, histoire d'épargner à Allen de le faire.

* * *

_Chapitre 8 : La vie_

* * *

Edward ouvrit les yeux. Les rayons du soleil qui avaient réussi à passer outre les rideaux de la fenêtre de leur chambre, étaient venu chatouiller le visage du jeune homme jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de se lever. Aujourd'hui, il n'allait rien faire comme d'habitude. Aujourd'hui, c'était leur anniversaire de rencontre. Voilà quatre ans qu'ils étaient devenus colocataires de chambre en pensionnat. C'était là que tout avait commencé. Depuis, ils n'avaient jamais fait chambre à part. Ils en avaient vécu des choses, maintenant qu'il y repensait. Ils en avaient bavé. La vie n'avait pas été tendre, que ce soit au moment de leur rencontre que dans leur vie respective avant cet événement.

Edward eut un faible sourire, et se retourna dans le but de déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres du brun. Mais Envy n'était pas là. Il était sans doute en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Un peu déçu de ne pas avoir pu le lui apporter au lit, Edward se leva et se remit les idées en place en se grattant le crâne, d'un air endormi. C'était sans doute parce qu'il l'était encore un peu qu'il ne trouva pas étrange le silence ambiant. Enfilant d'un simple geste ses pantoufles, Edward sortit de la chambre et descendit l'escalier en traînant les pieds. Une fois dans le salon et la salle à manger, il fit un signe de tête en baillant à Alphonse, assis devant sa tasse de café en silence, avant d'aller dans la cuisine et de se préparer son petit-déjeuner. Au moment de verser son café, il arrêta son geste et retourna dans la salle, un air surpris sur le visage.

-Al ?  
-Oui ? répondit mollement l'interpellé, le regard toujours fixé sur sa tasse de café froid.  
-Il est pas là Envy ?  
-Nope.

Edward haussa des épaules. Peut-être qu'il était parti chercher un petit quelque chose pour lui. Après tout, il n'était pas du genre à être doué en dates, mais peut-être que cette année, il n'aurait pas oublié. Il retourna dans la cuisine et versa son café dans son bol. Il saisit des tartines de pain et du beurre avant de se diriger vers la table de la salle à manger où se trouvait Alphonse et de s'y attabler. Alors que l'aîné entamait sa première tartine, Alphonse sembla alors remarquer que son café était froid. Il se leva et déposa sa tasse dans le micro-onde avant de le mettre en route, le regard fixé sur la tasse qui tournait à l'intérieur de l'appareil.

-Tiens, au fait, fit Edward entre deux bouchées, ils sont levés les parents ?  
-Oui, répondit mollement Alphonse sans bouger.  
-Ils sont partis au marché ? demanda Ed en trempant sa nouvelle tartine dans son bol.  
-Non.  
-Ah, ils sont partis où ? continua machinalement Ed en mordant dans sa tartine.  
-Je ne sais pas.

Le bruit caractéristique du micro-onde annonçant la fin du temps écoulé se fit entendre et Alphonse ouvrit la porte pour recueillir sa tasse chaude. Alors qu'il reprenait place à table, Edward essayait de récupérer un morceau de pain tombé dans son bol, à l'aide de sa cuillère.

-Ah bon, ils ont pas dit ? continua-t-il la conversation sans prêter attention, bon bah je leur passerai un coup de fil sur leurs portable pour leur demander de prendre quelques roses rouges pour moi.  
-Ils n'ont pas pris leur portables avec, répondit Al avant de prendre une gorgée de café.  
-Ah, ils font chier ! Ils ont des portables, c'est pas pour rien !, s'énerva-t-il tout en abandonnant le bout de pain à son sort dans son bol. Tiens, au fait, c'est rare que tu sois levé si tôt.  
-Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit.

Edward leva un sourcil et reposa son bol qu'il avait précédemment porté à ses lèvres.

-Quelque chose te tracasse ? Tu veux en discuter ?

Alphonse prit une autre gorgée de café avant de reposer sa tasse, de pousser un profond soupir et de lâcher sa réponse du même ton morne que précédemment.

-J'essayais de m'habituer à la solitude.  
-Eh ? Dis pas des trucs pareils allons ! C'est pas parce que je pars bientôt en caserne que tu vas être tout seul ! Il y aura Papa, Lust et Envy avec toi ! Rétorqua Edward avec un sourire, sûr de lui.  
-Ils sont partis, Ed. Sortit brutalement Alphonse en le regardant enfin dans les yeux, les sourcils froncés.  
-Attends, c'est pas parce qu'ils sont sortis trente minutes dehors que c'est la fin du monde !, rit Ed.  
-Non, Ed. Ils sont partis, insista Alphonse en appuyant sur les mots.

La réaction d'Edward fut presque naturellement ralentie. Son rire, en premier, mourut doucement au fond de sa gorge. Son sourire, ensuite, s'estompa. Ses yeux passèrent de l'éclat rieur à l'inquiétude, puis à l'effroi. Il eut la sensation de se prendre une douche froide en l'espace d'une seconde. Cette sensation particulière de se prendre un coup de poing dans l'abdomen, qui nous coupe le souffle un court instant, mais pendant lequel, on se trouve alors à découvert. Cette douleur dans la gorge qui nous prend et nous tord les cordes vocales comme si un pieu s'était enfoncé dans notre cou. Edward cligna des yeux, une fois, puis deux. Sa gorge lui faisait mal, il n'arrivait plus à déglutir ni à prononcer un seul mot. Il se leva alors abruptement et se précipita à l'étage, pour ouvrir la porte de chambre des adultes, et ensuite les portes de leur armoire, pour y constater que des affaires manquaient. Il ouvrit le lit, retourna la couette, jeta les oreillers contre les murs pour trouver quelque chose, un mot. Ne trouvant rien, et se rendant compte alors du pire, il courut dans sa chambre et observa le côté du lit d'Envy, à peine froissé. Il ouvrit précipitamment l'armoire, pour y découvrir qu'une bonne partie de ses affaires manquait également. Il en prit quelques-unes et se mit à les jeter à tout va, pour fouiller l'armoire. Il n'avait pas pu partir comme ça, sans un mot, sans rien dire. Pas aujourd'hui. Surtout pas aujourd'hui. Et alors qu'il allait attaquer une autre étagère, Alphonse apparut devant la porte ouverte. Lentement, il tenta alors de raisonner son frère.

-Arrête Ed, Lust ne va plus passer derrière toi pour nettoyer maintenant.

Un instant, Alphonse crut que ça avait marché. Edward avait arrêté de balancer les affaires partout, pour se tourner vers son frère, suspicieux. Au début, d'un ton peu convaincu, il demanda :

-Tu savais ?

Devant l'absence de réponse et de réaction du cadet, l'ainé s'énerva, y voyant là une réponse positive.

-Tu savais ! Tu savais qu'ils allaient partir ! Et tu m'as rien dit ? s'indigna-t-il. Mais dans quel genre de famille je vis pour qu'on me cache tout comme ça ?!

Et plus son ton montait, plus ses pas le rapprochaient de son frère. Bientôt, il se retrouva en face de lui, son visage déformé par la colère, il saisit Alphonse par le col de son pyjama et le secoua vivement.

-COMMENT TU AS PU ME FAIRE CA AL ? POURQUOI TU NE M'AS RIEN DIT ? POURQUOI TU NE M'AS PAS PREVENU ?

Sa voix se cassa alors, et son visage fut désormais uniquement déformé par la douleur.

-Pourquoi Envy m'a rien dit ? Pourquoi il est parti ? Al, pourquoi ?  
-C'est pas à moi qu'il faut poser la question, lui répondit d'un ton assez cassant son cadet tout en lui faisant lâcher son col.

Lorsqu'Alphonse lui lâcha les mains, la dernière chose qui retenait Edward debout, l'aîné tomba à genoux sur le sol de la chambre. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Quand avait-il commencé à perdre l'estime de toute sa famille ? Quand est-ce que tout avait basculé ? Edward ne quitta pas des yeux son frère, qui le jugeait de haut, lui en voulant bien malgré lui pour la situation dans laquelle il se retrouvait désormais. D'un ton sec et supérieur malgré son manque de sommeil, Alphonse lui lança au visage :

-Lève-toi, tu es ridicule.

Edward en fut estomaqué et ne put rien faire d'autre que d'observer son frère qui le laissait là pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Reprenant rapidement ses esprits, il se leva et ouvrit la porte de la pièce où son frère avait disparu.

-Ridicule ? RIDICULE ? s'écria-t-il tout en le bousculant contre le mur violemment.  
-Parfaitement ! Répondit Alphonse sur le même ton, tout ça, C'EST DE TA FAUTE EDWARD !  
-AH OUI ? TU M'EXPLIQUES QUAND EST-CE QUE JE LEUR AI DIT DE S'ENFUIR COMME DES VOLEURS ?  
-TU N'ES QU'UN PETIT CON EGOISTE ! TU NE TE RENDS MEME PAS COMPTE QUE C'EST EXACTEMENT CE QUE TU AS FAIT EN DECIDANT SUR UN COUP DE TETE DEBILE DE T'ENGAGER !  
-PARDOOOOON ? S'égosilla Edward en montant dans des aigus jamais atteints auparavant.  
-TU M'AS TRES BIEN COMPRIS ! MAINTENANT DEGAGE, J'AI A FAIRE !  
-AH OUAIS ? Ironisa Ed, ET TU COMPTES FAIRE QUOI EXACTEMENT ? LEUR COURIR APRES COMME UN MORVEUX?  
-J'AVAIS TOUTE LA NUIT SI J'AVAIS VOULU LE FAIRE ED ! MAINTENANT TU JARTES, J'DOIS ALLER VOIR MA COPINE !

Ed marqua une pause, surpris par la nouvelle. Puis, il reprit, encore plus énervé.  
-ENCORE UN TRUC QUE JE SAVAIS PAS ! Y EN A ENCORE DES SURPRISES ? DANS 10 MINUTES TU ME SORS QUE JE SUIS TONTON ?  
-LA VRAI QUESTION QUE TU EVITES DEPUIS LE DEBUT, C'EST A PARTIR DE QUAND TU AS ARRETE DE T'INTERESSER A CE QU'IL SE PASSAIT DANS NOS VIES ! PAPA ET LUST, TU SAVAIS QU'ILs VOULAIENT SE MARIER ? ENVY, T'AS JAMAIS REMARQUE COMBIEN IL ALLAIT MAL ? ET MOI, T'EN AS STRICTEMENT RIEN A FOUTRE DE CE QUE JE FAIS DE MES JOURNEES ! LA VERITE ED, C'EST QUE T'ES DEVENU AIGRI ! AIGRI, ET CON COMME UN MANCHE !

Edward ouvrit les yeux. Les rayons du soleil qui avaient réussi à passer outre les rideaux de la fenêtre de la chambre, étaient venu chatouiller le visage du jeune homme jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de se lever. Aujourd'hui, il n'allait rien faire comme d'habitude. Aujourd'hui, c'était sa journée d'évaluation. Voilà maintenant huit mois qu'il était en camp d'entraînement, à revivre les mêmes scènes en rêve, encore, et encore, cloisonné dans l'enceinte du QG de Central sans pouvoir en sortir en dehors des périodes de permission. Mais qu'aurait-il bien pu faire de toute façon ? Aller chez lui, voir Alphonse l'engueuler et aussi triste que lorsqu'il l'avait quitté ? D'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre et réussi à faire avouer d'Alphonse avant de partir, sa petite amie partait aussi à l'armée. Edward avait un peu mieux compris le sentiment de solitude auquel Alphonse avait tenté de se préparer. Maintenant qu'il y pensait en refaisant son lit, il avait échoué, encore une fois, sur tous les plans. Il n'avait jamais été un bon grand frère pour Alphonse. A cause de son comportement nocif, il avait été envoyé à la pension Brink avec leur père, pour éviter d'influencer Alphonse. Alphonse avait donc dû grandir plusieurs années sans son père, et sans son frère. Seul, avec sa mère. Et ce n'était pas les quelques fois où ils se voyaient, aux fêtes de fin d'année ou anniversaires, quand ils pouvaient venir, lui et Hohenheim, où ils auraient pu développer une vraie relation fraternelle. Ed était responsable. Si Alphonse avait trouvé leur mère morte, baignant dans son sang, c'était à cause de lui. C'était parce qu'il avait forcé sa famille à se séparer. Si Alphonse avait dû vivre chez une amie, plusieurs mois avant de pouvoir retrouver un foyer familial, c'était de sa faute aussi. Alphonse avait dû tout gérer par lui-même. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Alphonse avait dû emballer les affaires de leur mère tout seul. Dans la même maison que celle où il avait grandi et vu sa mère mourir. Il avait dû voir ces pièces vides, où une veste de Trisha était resté posée sur un dos de chaise, comme si elle allait revenir la mettre quand elle aurait froid.

Edward avait tout fait échouer, encore une fois. Quelque part sur le chemin qu'il avait emprunté, mais quand est-ce que tout cela avait commencé ? Il avait toujours eu de grands projets, des espoirs plein les yeux, mais des raccourcis égoïstes l'avaient mené ici. Il avait essayé de se rassurer, mais il n'avait jamais pu s'empêcher de regarder là où il aurait dû aller. Il avait fourni le strict minimum, abandonnant ses promesses pour que d'autres les tiennent. Mais le temps était venu pour lui d'affronter la situation actuelle. Et pourtant, il continuait de supplier dans sa tête, le cours du temps. Il le suppliait de revenir en arrière, de ne pas laisser les choses se terminer ainsi. C'était pourtant simple, il n'avait qu'à se réveiller pour se rendre compte que tout cela n'avait été qu'un affreux cauchemar. Ca ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi. C'était à croire que l'amour, n'avait été qu'un mot qu'il utilisait en vain, un bandeau dont il se couvrait les yeux pour ne pas perdre les pédales. Avait-il utilisé sa famille et Envy à son propre profit ? Lui, qui avait si rapidement tourné le dos à toutes ces personnes brisées par le même deuil, alors qu'elles ne demandaient que ce qu'il leur prenait sans rien demander. L'heure était venu pour lui de ne plus rien recevoir. Cela faisait huit mois qu'il était à la caserne. Quatre mois auparavant, il y avait eu les fêtes de fin d'année, et Edward s'était contenté d'aller déposer son cadeau dans la boîte aux lettres de chez lui. Il n'aurait pas supporté de voir Alphonse en face. Et de toute façon, au vu de l'absence de lumière sur les lieux, il devait sûrement fêter tout cela dans la famille de sa petite amie. Cette année-là, Edward fêta Noël et le Nouvel An à la caserne, avec la dinde sèche du mess, et quelques camarades de chambré. Rien d'extraordinaire, comme il avait l'habitude, rien de naturel chez lui non plus. Il avait forcé un peu trop sur l'alcool ce soir-là, et sans doute fait plus de bruit qu'autorisé par le surveillant. Néanmoins, il avait été surpris le lendemain de ne pas avoir été rappelé à l'ordre, et s'en était allé demander pourquoi au surveillant concerné.

-Elric, avec toi c'est simple. T'es tellement casse-cou que si je t'avais dit de la fermer, tu aurais attendu que je m'endorme pour me frapper avec un tabouret, histoire de te venger.

Edward termina de lacer ses bottes militaires et de le cirer une dernière fois avant la présentation. Les paroles du Caporal l'avaient surprises ce jour-là, mais maintenant, il savait qu'il aurait exactement fait ça. Tout en faisant le garde à vous, le Caporal inspectant les lieux, les lits et les uniformes, Edward se remémora avec quelque chose d'ironique cet exercice qu'il avait fait quelques mois auparavant. Il avait été enfermé dans un bunker à moitié inondé, lors d'un parcours de combattant. Puis dans une salle close, avec ses camarades de chambré, tous portaient des masques à gaz incomplets, leur supérieur leur avait alors lancé une grenade à gaz piquant avant de fermer la porte de la pièce, de laisser tout le monde perdre son souffle, et de enfin lancer rapidement une seule cartouche à visser sous le masque. Dans la cohue engendrée par tout cela, additionnée à la douleur que respirer faisait, chacun avait perdu de ses valeurs humaines, ne laissant plus que la bête avec son instinct de survie prendre le dessus. Il en avait donné des coups de poings dans sa vie, mais jamais autant que ce jour-là. Il avait obtenu le dernier mot, sans doute pas celui que souhaitaient leurs supérieurs, après tout, ils auraient sans doute mieux fait de faire un travail d'équipe et partager à tour de rôle le masque complet. Mais il avait été là, debout, le masque sur le visage, au milieu de la pièce, ses camarades toussant à côté de lui. Il était là pour apprendre à être un bon chien dressé, et encore suffisamment loup pour savoir utiliser tous les recours mis à sa disposition. Il n'allait pas les décevoir.

Tout en suivant le Caporal qui le menait vers le hangar 7, Edward se remémora combien de fois il avait été de corvée. Devoir éplucher les patates n'était pas si simple. Le Caporal venait observer l'épaisseur des épluchures, et vous faisait recommencer si elles étaient trop grosses. Être de corvée de nettoyage prenait une toute autre dimension lorsqu'on ne vous fournissait qu'une brosse à dent et que l'on souhaitait voir les joints entre chaque carreau sur le sol plus propres que propre. Nettoyer les toilettes n'était pas très agréable également, bien souvent, on en souhaitait à être de corvée avec la brosse à dent pour le sol du réfectoire, les escaliers et les chambres. Bien souvent, avant d'aller se coucher, lui et ses camarades se faisaient distribuer une arme au hasard. Le but était de la démonter et la remonter. Si elle était correctement remontée, il pouvait aller se coucher. Dans le cas inverse, il devait rester éveillé jusqu'à ce que ce soit fait. Edward en avait passé des nuits à démonter l'arme qu'il venait de remonter, parce qu'il lui restait une pièce qu'il n'avait pas su remettre correctement. Tout en saluant le Sergent qui l'évaluerait, Ed se remémora également de ses innombrables nuits au trou. Le blond n'était pas du genre chanceux, dès le premier jour, il en avait hérité. La raison avait été simple : il intégrait l'armée, ce qui signifiait coupe réglementaire. Le coiffeur avait passé la matinée à lui raser la moitié des cheveux, incapable de tout faire d'un seul trait de par la longueur que possédait le blond. Il avait ainsi donc dû se rendre au mess, les cheveux à moitié courts, et moitié longs, avant de passer l'après-midi à se faire raser l'autre moitié. Et c'était tout naturellement qu'à la fin, il avait récupéré ses cheveux, fait un rapidement cercle alchimique et tout recollé sur son crâne. Personne ne le forcerait à avoir cette coupe ridicule. Personne ne l'a forcé par la suite, mais il eut le droit au trou pour ses deux premiers mois. Il connaissait bien la cellule maintenant, il aurait pu vous la dessiner les yeux fermés. Cette cellule sans fenêtre, avec deux grosses chaînes pendantes du mur, attachées à une simple planche en bois avec une petite paillasse dessus en guise de lit. Ca n'avait pas été joyeux, mais il savait qu'il l'endurerait en ne bronchant pas. Il était hors de question qu'il se fasse raser le crâne. Il avait eu encore, par la suite, à un séjour au trou, après n'avoir pas été capable de dire à ses supérieurs où était son père. Seulement deux semaines, car ce n'était pas sa faute si son père était un déserteur.

Edward monta dans le tank, se mettant derrière le volant, le Sergent à côté de lui. Ce n'était pas le moment de merder. Enclenchant les manettes qu'il fallait, le blond à tresse démarra le monstre qui rugit avant de commencer à avancer. Il le savait, il était dans le collimateur rien qu'avec ses cheveux non réglementaire et son père déserteur. Il fallait qu'il fasse ses preuves. Embrayant pour aller à fond, Edward fit rouler le tank sans s'arrêter. La troisième personne avec lui et le Sergent, un camarade qui avait pour rôle d'observer la route depuis le moniteur fait pour, prit alors la parole au bout de dix minutes de trajet.

-Edward, il va falloir faire un écart sur le trajet. Prends à gauche.

Le blond ne répondit pas et observa alors le cadran pour vérifier qu'il était à fond.

-Edward, tourne, il y a un fossé de cinq mètres de large devant.

Mais le blond ne répondit pas. Il sentit le Sergent se redresser et observer attentivement la situation.

-Edward, on va tomber dedans, on peut pas passer ! Putain, t'es prêt à niquer un tank ?! Tourne !

Et Edward ne répondit pas, se contentant de s'assurer qu'il restait au maximum. Il y eut alors l'autre camarade qui poussa un cri en protégeant sa tête de ses mains, en position fœtale, Edward qui eut un sourire, et le Sergent qui se relâcha de nouveau dans son siège. Il sortit alors une planche avec un formulaire et commença à noter des commentaires alors qu'Edward continuait le trajet, pour finalement retourner au hangar 7. Lorsqu'il en sortit, il avait un sourire sur le visage qu'il ne pouvait pas cacher. Son camarade lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule une fois pied à terre, et le Sergent remit au Caporal-Chef son formulaire avant de saisir une barre à mine parmi les outils se trouvant à disposition non loin de là.

-Soldat, commença-t-il alors à l'intention d'Ed, si une seule chenille est désengagée de son axe, c'est le trou.

Commença alors la longue attente. Edward devenait de plus en plus anxieux à mesure que le Sergent testait les chenilles, une à une, sur les deux côtés. Lorsqu'au final, aucune ne fût constatée en dehors de son axe, le Sergent reposa la barre à mine et reprit son formulaire pour le compléter avant de passer à un autre soldat.

-Putain, t'as eu chaud Ed, ne put retenir son camarade de voyage en posant une main sur son épaule.  
-Carrément, je me demande quand est-ce qu'il va voir que j'ai dévasté le terrain de golf par contre, répondit-il avec un rire.

Le lendemain, un Colonel avait passé un coup de téléphone, indigné, au Caporal à propos d'un terrain de golf dévasté par des traces de tank, au point que le fait soit reporté dans le journal. Edward était parti pour deux semaines au trou. Finalement, après ces deux semaines supplémentaires dans sa cellule, il lui fit ses adieux, quelque peu mélancolique, mais surtout enfin soulagé de quitter la formation. Emballant ses affaires, Edward prit son paquetage avant de se présenter une dernière fois au Caporal. Il retint son souffle, surpris, lorsqu'il sut sous quels ordres il était placé. Il ne put retenir d'ailleurs sa tête de six pieds de long une fois en face de son supérieur. La poignée de la porte encore dans la main, il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

-Eh bien, monsieur Elric. Quelle surprise.  
-Monsieur Mustang ? Madame Hawkeye ? s'exclama Ed, ses yeux faisant la navette entre les deux à une vitesse peu humaine.  
-Tututut, répondit Roy Mustang en se levant de son fauteuil, c'est Colonel pour moi maintenant. Et Lieutenant Hawkeye.  
-Mais aux dernières nouvelles, vous étiez prof de Chimie et d'Histoire ! continua Edward, ne comprenant pas la situation.

Hawkeye sortit son arme et la pointa sur leur nouvelle recrue. Edward reconnaissait bien là son ancienne professeure d'Histoire.

-Entrez et fermez la porte soldat Elric, annonça-t-elle froidement.

Edward s'exécuta silencieusement. Toujours debout, le paquetage sur son dos, il écouta son ancien professeur de Chimie raconter comment, grâce à son divin talent en Alchimie, il avait réussi le concours d'Alchimiste d'Etat après la fermeture de la Pension Brink, comment, il avait réussi à faire en sorte que tous les anciens professeurs puissent trouver un emploi dans l'armée, chose peu compliquée puisqu'elle recrutait activement ces temps-ci. Essayant de garder son calme, Edward se répéta inlassablement le surnom affectueux qu'il avait donné autrefois à son professeur imbu de lui-même, à savoir, Petit-Poney. Lorsque le Colonel eut terminé son récit épique, la porte s'ouvrit sur ses anciens professeurs respectivement d'anglais, français, latin, technologie et de sciences de la vie et de la terre, Jean Havoc, Heymans Breda, Vato Falman, Kain Fuery et Hughes Maes. Tout de suite, ce fut ce dernier qui prit la parole en premier, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres :

-Oh mais c'est le jeune Elriiiiic ! Qui aurait cru qu'un jour tu te retrouverais avec tes anciens profs tiens ! s'exclama-t-il en riant, avant de prendre un air plus sérieux tout en se rapprochant dangereusement du visage du blond et en sortant quelque chose de l'intérieur de sa veste, tu veux voir des photos de ma fille ? Elle a trop grandi depuis tout ce temps, haha, elle reste aussi mignonne mais, rah, bientôt elle va avoir des petits copains, et ça m'inquiète alors je préfère que ce soit quelqu'un que je connais, donc ça te dirait pas ? Dis ?  
-Mais… Monsieur Maes, votre fille ne doit avoir que 8 ans maintenant, répondit Edward qui suait à grosses gouttes sous la pression.  
-On n'est jamais trop prudent ! répondit-il en se relevant, riant à gorge déployée avant de se faire couper par le Colonel Mustang.  
-Maes, pourquoi tu es là ?  
-Ah, je voulais t'annoncer que le Commandant Rudolf viendrait faire son rapport dans le courant de la matinée, dit-il avant de tourner les talons et de partir en sautillant, des fleurs émanant autour de lui.

Suite à son départ, Edward put serrer la main à ses anciens professeurs, apprenant leurs grades également, par la même occasion.

-Et donc, il n'y a que vous sept qui ayez réussi à intégrer l'armée ?  
-Non, répondit Havoc, il y a le Commandant Armstrong aussi, enfin, c'était ton professeur de Sport, et le Commandant Rudolf, la concierge.

Et Edward mourut en apprenant la nouvelle. Alors même la concierge était là ? Sandy Rudolf, appelée Sandy Kilos par lui et Envy. C'était impossible, tout comme son pincement au cœur en repensant à Envy et le jour où ils avaient inventé ce surnom pour elle. Puis, Edward réalisa quelque chose.

-Mais, c'est pas logique, la concierge est plus gradée que vous tous en dehors du Colonel.

Leurs mines s'obscurcirent, et Breda eut un frisson en répondant à la remarque.

-Elle a fait ses preuves sur le terrain. C'est à se demander ce qu'elle faisait subir aux élèves durant les heures de colles.

Tous approuvèrent d'un signe de tête vigoureux, et Edward rappela à l'assemblée qu'il l'avait déjà entendue parler de martinet. Une fois l'ambiance bizarre concernant le Commandant Rudolf passée, Edward put prendre alors ses premières indications en tant que soldat. Mais c'était sans compter sur son ancien et dernier professeur principal pour lui poser des questions indiscrètes et gênantes devant tout le monde.

-Mais au fait, Edward, il me semblait pourtant que Soldat n'était pas écrit sur tes choix d'orientation au lycée. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Edward eut un petit soupir et un sourire ironique apparut sur ses lèvres tandis que d'un ton désabusé, il répondit :

-La vie.  
-Moui, pas faux. Et tu comptes rester soldat ? Si je me souviens bien, tu réussissais bien en Alchimie, presque aussi bien que moi, hohoho.  
-Il est prévu que je passe le concours d'Alchimiste d'Etat à la prochaine session, en hiver, répondit-il naturellement.  
-Parce que tu crois que tu seras pas sur le champ de bataille à ce moment-là ? Nargua le Colonel.  
-Sur le champ de bataille ou pas, je ne sais pas, mais je suis déjà content que vous ne me voyez pas mort d'ici là, répondit Edward avec un sourire.

Mustang lui annonça alors où se trouvaient ses quartiers où il pourrait poser son paquetage avant de recevoir des ordres de missions. Le blond salua alors l'équipe de ses anciens professeurs, au garde à vous, avant de disposer. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il tomba face à face avec son ancienne concierge, le Commandant Rudolf. Il lui semblait qu'elle était encore plus imposante avec l'uniforme, que dans ses souvenirs. Dans un réflexe de survie, Edward fit un garde à vous, et le Commandant passa outre, pénétrant dans la pièce et laissant Edward reprendre son chemin vers les dortoirs. Sur le chemin, il se demanda pourquoi le Commandant avait eu cette réaction de surprise et de dégoût à la fois en le voyant. Dans un haussement d'épaule, il se dit qu'elle devait certainement se souvenir de lui, et pas en bien.

Dans la salle où se trouvait l'équipe du Colonel Mustang, tout le monde reprenait son poste, et le Commandant venait déposer son compte-rendu au Colonel. Celui-ci le feuilleta et décida de poser des questions directement au Commandant en charge de la mission, histoire de s'éviter trop de suspense à la lecture des feuilles, bien trop nombreuses à son goût.

-Commandant, donnez-moi directement la conclusion de cette mission, déclara-t-il solennellement en croisant ses mains sous son menton.  
-Le projet des agents spéciaux est un franc succès. L'équipe Dolchatte, Roa et Martel reste comme à son habitude très performante, et la nouvelle équipe des recrues Jowood et Teeva devance toute espérance.

Le Colonel fronça des sourcils légèrement, avant de poser sa dernière question :

-Quelle équipe est la plus grande réussite ?  
-Certainement l'équipe Jowood-Teeva, Colonel.  
-Bien, répondit le Colonel avant de classer le rapport sur un coin de son bureau, je le lirai plus tard, mais sachez que vous aurez l'autorisation de continuer le projet. Il apparaît même que vous allez passer du statut de projet à celui de concret, soyez en sûre. S'ils sont si performants, l'armée ne pourra pas se passer de ces éléments et fera sans doute des recrutements à plus large échelle. Félicitation Commandant.

Le Commandant Rudolf se contenta d'un garde à vous avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la pièce. Une fois la porte refermée, le Colonel se tourna vers le Sergent Fuery et lui ordonna de chercher dans leur banque de données toutes informations sur les noms cités. Il fallait qu'il sache avant de signer quoique ce soit, si ces personnes n'étaient pas des mômes qui n'avaient pas à être impliqués dans le conflit, et si tout était bien en règle. Il était plus que courant dans l'armée de faire des entorses aux règles en temps de guerre. Le Colonel Mustang se saisit de la première feuille du rapport et fixa son regard sur les noms Jowood et Teeva. S'ils étaient aussi bons que le Commandant le prétendait, cela signifiait qu'ils seraient capable de faire taire n'importe qui sans être jamais pris. Il devrait faire encore plus attention qu'auparavant.

* * *

Rudolf : Coloneeeel *rire coquin*  
Roy : Eh, oui ?  
Rudolf : *s'allonge sur le bureau de Roy en mode pin-up* Vous savez Colonel, je vous ai toujours trouvé du charme *glisse son index sous le menton de Roy*  
Roy : Ah… Euh… Eh bien… C'est… g-gentil merci…  
Rudolf : Et vous Colonel ? *duke face*  
Roy : Euh…  
Rudolf : *bat des cils sans bouger*  
Roy : M-moi aussi j-… je me suis toujours trouvé du charme.  
Allen : POUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCE !  
Ed : On dit « coupez » dans ces moments-là Allen.  
Allen : Ouais nan mais « Pouce » c'est mieux, c'est plus cool. *lèves ses deux pouces vers le haut en mode GG*  
Envy : Ouais, enfin bref, Roy, suivez un peu le script quoi.  
Kanda : En même temps, vu le script de base de l'auteur…  
Roy : Eh, je suis un artiste moi ! J'improvise d'accord ? Et si vous êtes pas content, eh bah j'm'en vais ! Hollywood m'attend moi ! Han j'y crois pas l'autre.  
Envy : Bon bah ok, salut Roy.  
Roy : Quoi ? Nan mais j'hallucine là ! Riza, Riza viens un peu voir là !  
Riza : *accourt* Oui Monsieur Roy ?  
Roy : Qui m'a filé ces gigolos comme réalisateurs ?  
Riza : On va arranger ça Monsieur Roy. *sort son flingue*  
Auteur : Bon, j'ai changé le script ! Vu que Roy fait des manières, Kanda, tu le remplaces !  
Rudolf : Ah non alors ! Si c'est ça, je m'en vais ! *part*  
Roy : Han, comment ils me remplacent quoi ! *s'en va*  
Kanda : Gné ?  
Envy : Ah oui bonne idée ! Vas-y, lis la feuille à la caméra Kanda, c'est pas compliqué !  
Kanda : Eh, tu veux voir ma Mugen polie ? Si tu veux me voir dire des mots crus comme carottes râpées, rejoins-moi vite sur onvatexxxorciser point com.  
Allen : POUUUUUUUUUUCE !  
Ed : Okay, c'est parfait ! On va juste la refaire mais mets un peu plus d'émotion d'accord ?  
Auteur : Oui, pardon, il est deux heures un quart du mat', j'ai rien trouvé de mieux à vous pondre.  
Kanda : Comment je suis censé mettre de l'émotion dans ces phrases ? Ça veut rien dire.  
Envy : Je sais pas, essaie.  
Kanda : Peut-être que je pourrais un peu modifier le texte pour que ça me corresponde plus, et remplacer carottes râpées par betteraves rouges ?  
Ed : Ah, commence pas à faire ton Roy !  
Allen : Par contre, on peut lui étaler de la betterave rouge sur le corps, ça fait sanglant et c'est bien pour un samouraï le sang. Ca fait bataille glorieuse et tout, non ?  
Kanda : De la betterave rouge pour faire sanglant… ?  
Allen : Ouais !  
Kanda : Non mais t'es malade ? … C'EST DU GENIE ! VAS-Y LES MECS ON FAIT CA !  
Envy : Ces deux-là, tellement débiles, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils vont bien ensemble. *soupir*  
Ed : Je te rappelle que c'est TON frère. *part en sifflotant*  
Auteur : Ouais, et euh, sinon, je devais vous encrer un dessin et l'ajouter sur ce chapitre, mais j'ai pas eu le temps, donc je le ferai au prochain ! PARDOOON ! *se cache sous sa couette*  
Envy : Auteur indigne ! *balance de la betterave rouge*  
Auteur : *se prend la betterave dans la figure*  
Envy : Ouais, touché à la tête : cinquante points !  
Kanda / Allen : BATAILLE DE BETTERAVES !

*Troisième Guerre Mondiale*


	9. Et toi, à quoi tu joues ?

**Disclaimer :** Tout les personnages et cartes géo-politiques du monde appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa. Allen et Kanda sont la propriété de Hoshino Katsura. Les chanteurs/acteurs ou quoi (uèsh) appartiennent à leurs compagnies respectives. Je ne possède donc que les OC, comme Shiatsu et Rudolf, le peu de scénario du Volume I et le scénario du Volume II.  
**Rating :** M, parce que je préfère viser large.  
**Casse-dédi :** Cette fanfic est dédiée à mon bro **Chiaki** !  
**Note d'auteur :** Je voudrais remercier** just Themys** et **Chiaki-chan** pour leurs commentaires ! Ce chapitre est arrivé vachement en retard, dans le genre tellement en retard, qu'on a pu changer d'année entre deux. Mais il est plus long que la moyenne... Oui bon okay c'est pas une raison... Mais j'avais des cours ? ;_; Ca marche ? Merci. Enfin bref, je vous souhaite un Joyeux Halloween, un Joyeux Noël, une Bonne Année en retard haha, et voilà un chapitre un peu mou, mais j'espère plus rigolo que la moyenne :D ! Et n'oubliez jamais : CAROTTES RÂPÉES.

* * *

Auteur : *prend un ton de voix off* Entre Kanda, l'air maussade et taciturne comme à son habitude. Il claque la porte et se place devant Allen, assit sur le sofa, en le domptant de toute sa hauteur, et c'est beaucoup dire.  
Allen : Eh… mais !  
Kanda : Tais-toi Moyashi ! Suis le script un peu !  
Allen : Pff. *se remet bien droit sur le sofa*  
Auteur : Allen, surprit par tant de cérémonieux dans l'attitude de Kanda, a son cœur qui bat plus vite et fort dans sa poitrine. Il le regarde, les yeux remplis d'étoiles d'appréhension. Peut-être va-t-il se déclarer ? Des roses apparaissent en arrière-plan alors qu'Allen attend qu'il dise un mot.  
Allen : Des roses ?  
Kanda : On avait dit des lotus !  
Auteur : Les lotus c'est pour toi Bakanda. Lui c'est les roses, faut les garder si on veut faire un minimum à la « Lady Oscar ». Bref, c'est alors que Kanda ouvre la bouche et prend son courage à deux mains.  
Kanda : Je…  
Auteur : Mais il n'arrive pas à émettre un son. Le cœur d'Allen bat alors un peu plus fort, et il bégaye un simple…  
Allen : O-oui ?  
Auteur : Kanda pousse alors un soupir, en tentant de se calmer.  
Kanda : *soupir*  
Auteur : Puis, Kanda pose un genou à terre pour se mettre à la hauteur d'Allen, et le regarder droit dans les yeux.  
Kanda : *pose un genou à terre et regarde Allen droit dans les yeux*  
Auteur : Ils peuvent sentir leur souffles se rencontrer, se fondre dans l'air ambiant de la pièce. Ils ont chaud, ils appréhendent la suite. Tout cela les trouble et leur donne de l'adrénaline. Des lotus apparaissent en arrière-plan de Kanda lorsqu'il débute la conversation.  
Kanda : J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer Moyashi.  
Auteur : Des étoiles glissant le long des cils de Kanda, Allen lui répond, ses yeux, cernés de longs cils, brillent d'appréhension, ses lèvres tremblent, les roses en arrière-plan.  
Allen : C'est Allen, mais oui, continue.  
Kanda : Voilà… je… je te cache quelque chose depuis longtemps maintenant.  
Allen : Oui ?  
Auteur : C'est avec une voix aigüe qu'Allen lui répond. Il n'en peut presque plus et se retient de se déclarer en premier tout en lui attrapant les lèvres pour un baiser torride, avec la langue bien sûr. Mais il se contentera de cligner des yeux plusieurs fois.  
Kanda : Voilà, je…  
Allen : Oui ?  
Kanda : Je…  
Allen : …  
Auteur : Kanda se prend alors le visage dans les mains, il se relève et se tire les cheveux avant d'avouer la vérité en un cri.  
Kanda : JE SUIS SPIDER-MAN !  
Auteur : Des larmes naissent aux bords des longs cils d'Allen qui relève sa main droite vers ses lèvres pour étouffer le cri de sa surprise. Kanda se met alors à genoux et prend la main gauche d'Allen entre ses doigts et lui avoue, les yeux brillants, tout en le fixant droit dans les yeux.  
Kanda : Je t'ai toujours caché la vérité car je connaissais ta haine des arachnides ! Ne m'en veux pas ! J'ai tenté pourtant de te donner des indices avec mes attaques « Illusions de l'Enfer » avec Mugen ! Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais compris ?  
Allen : Mais…  
Auteur : Allen détourne la tête et une larme coule le long de sa joue avant de briller à la lumière du soleil couchant par la fenêtre.  
Allen : Mais… Les araignées ne sont pas des insectes Kanda ! Comment aurais-je pu deviner ?  
Kanda : *regard vers le ciel, à genoux* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON *écho*

* * *

_Chapitre 9 : Et toi, à quoi tu joues ?_

* * *

Edward s'éloigna du bureau du Colonel, les clés, menant à sa chambre, tournaient en cercles réguliers autour du son index. Trouver son chemin n'était pas une mince affaire dans le dédale de couloirs qui composait le QG. Aussi, Edward mit un peu de temps avant d'arriver à bon port. Une fois chose faite, il ouvrit la porte en simple bois, et découvrit son espace vital et personnel de 9m². Un simple lit, une armoire, un lavabo, un bureau et une chaise. Le strict nécessaire. Après tout, les repas se passaient au mess, et pour se laver, il n'allait pas mourir pour des douches communes. Il allait vivre sans doute des semaines sans pouvoir se laver une fois sur le terrain. Alors qu'il commençait à ranger quelques un de ses pantalons militaires dans son placard, Edward entendit des voix peu discrètes dans le couloir.

-Ouah ! Eh t'es mon voisin ?  
-Putain ça claxx !  
-Wesh azy ça va être trop la teuf ! J'kiffe déjà mec !  
-Ouaiiis grosse ! Ça va trop gérer !

La discussion hautement philosophique avait été suivit d'éclats de rires bien gras et proche de braiements d'ânes. Intrigué, mais surtout blasé, Edward passa la tête par l'ouverture de sa porte de chambre pour observer ses voisins. Ils étaient plutôt jeunes, sans doute de son âge, leur styles vestimentaires, comparé à la coupe de cheveux réglementaire de l'armée, et leur manières de s'exprimer, laissé tout à penser qu'ils provenaient de la banlieue de Central. Le blond allait ouvrir la bouche, hésitant encore entre pousser une gueulante ou se présenter, lorsqu'un mastodonte le dépassa pour se diriger vers les jeunes gens concernés. Il était certainement aussi musclé que le Commandant Armstrong, mais dans un style bien plus sauvage. Enfin, c'est du moins ce que laissait présager le gros couteau à dents accroché à sa ceinture ainsi que les nombreuses cicatrices recouvrant ses bras dénudés, au teint halé. Arrivé en face des jeunes trouble-fêtes, Edward sortit un peu plus de l'embrasure de sa porte pour observer la scène, et pu observer les veines du cou du soldat musclé se contracter avec violence alors qu'une voix grave, masculine et comme se heurtant à des cordes vocales en granites s'éleva dans le couloir :

-J'peux savoir c'que vous avez à beugler comme ça les mioches ?

Edward pu le voir tripoter du bout des doigts sa machette à côté de son gros couteau à dents. Il haussa un sourcil en se demandant si tout ça était bien réglementaire.

-Ouais c'est bon, vas-y mon frère, on fait rien d'mal uèch !  
-Je ne suis pas ton frère le reubeu.  
-Eh azy sale raciste, m'parle pas comme ça sinon t'vas voir !  
-Voir quoi exactement ? Deux tafioles qui essaient d'exhiber des muscles inexistants tout en se prenant pour des rois ?  
-J'vais t'buter ta gueule avec mon gun t'vas rien capter ta mère !

Et alors, le soldat musclé, qui possédait des cheveux noirs courts et ayant tendance à se boucler, saisit le plus proche des deux et le claqua contre un mur avant de choper l'autre pour lui mettre la tête contre le carrelage, le pied sur la joue.

-On implique jamais les mères dans les conflits, p'tit con ! J't'apprendrai moi, c'que c'est la guerre !  
-Euh… tenta Edward pour calmer le jeu.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Toi aussi tu veux bouffer un bout du carrelage ? lança le grand brun en faisant craquer ses articulations des doigts, ses yeux bruns lançant un regard meurtrier, c'quoi cette coupe de cheveux pas réglementaire en plus ? T'es une infirmière ou quoi ? lança-t-il avec un rictus.

Edward allait répliquer quand le Commandant Armstrong surgit derrière le blond et calma la situation rapidement en enlevant sa chemise. Une chose peu prévisible se produit alors. Le brun plaça son pied droit dans la face du Commandant. Ce qui n'empêcha pas le Commandant de pleurer de chaudes larmes remplis d'émotions tout en prononçant le nom de l'interpelé avec une grande affection.

-Jooooooohn !  
-C'est Commandant Rambo pour toi Alex ! grogna le brun.  
-Nous avons le même grade, c'est merveilleux ! Relança Armstrong tout en repoussant le pied de son cousin, des étoiles illuminant ses yeux bleus.

Au final, le dénommé Commandant Rambo sortit son couteau à dent et le plaça entre ses dents, dans une position de lutte, comme prêt à se défendre.

-Vas-y, essaie de me faire un câlin et j'te tranche la gorge, marmonna Rambo difficilement à cause du couteau, mais avec un étrange sourire.

S'engagea alors, par la suite, un combat entre ours et grizzli, dans le couloir, devant la porte de chambre d'Edward. Le blond ne put par ailleurs s'empêcher de penser que, s'ils continuaient à frapper aussi fort, à un moment, ils finiraient bien par fracasser un mur plutôt qu'un muscle. Ne se souciant même pas des deux jeunes recrues qui se relevaient et faisaient le salut militaire, Edward se fit pousser sur le côté pour dégager le passage à un homme au teint foncé, des lunettes de soleil format mouche et un collier en or autour du cou avec le prénom Aurélie inscrit en grosses lettres épaisses. Son uniforme militaire possédait les gallons d'un Colonel, aussi Edward ouvrit de grands yeux, devant le contraste vestimentaire et le poste fournit à ce drôle d'oiseau. D'ailleurs, il se permit de tapoter l'épaule du Commandant Armstrong pour interrompre le combat. Étonnamment, Rambo ne grogna pas.

-C'est le Général Norris qui m'envoie, commença le Colonel sur un ton cérémonieux, le Lieutenant-Colonel Maes aurait besoin de vous Commandant Armstrong, pour ma part, je m'occupe de mon équipe. Vous êtes prié de retourner dans l'exercice de vos fonctions… Ou quoique ce soit, ailleurs que dans ce couloir.

Le commandant ramassa sa chemise et se revêtit, avant de partir en jetant un petit coup d'œil à Edward. Ce dernier ouvrit de grands yeux. Il n'était plus sous la responsabilité de Petit-Poney ? Qu'est-ce qui clochait ?

-Soldat Elric, lança le Colonel métisse.  
-Oui ? répondit-vivement Edward en se mettant au garde à vous.  
-C'est 'Oui, Colonel', reprit le Colonel sur un ton agacé, bon, Mustang m'a dit que tu voulais devenir Alchimiste d'Etat en passant le concours en interne. C'est orgueilleux de ta part. Du coup, jusqu'à ce que tu puisses passer le concours, tu es sous ma responsabilité, une fois avec le grade d'Alchimiste, tu seras sans doute replacé sous les ordres du Poulain, car c'est pas que je suis raciste, mais je veux pas d'alchimiste dans ma team, tu piges le topo ?  
-Euh… Oui.  
-Oui Colonel, reprit ce dernier encore une fois, tiens d'ailleurs, tu as qu'à même ajouter mon nom, ça fait classe. Je suis le Colonel Reyel.  
-Oui… Colonel Reyel.  
-Roh ouais, c'est ça qu'est bon ! Fit le Colonel Reyel en se mouvant comme s'il dansait du reggae. Bon, Commandant Rambo, vous semblez déjà avoir commencé à remettre de l'ordre dans la tête des nouvelles recrues, il y en a encore trois à venir, je sais pas où ils se sont paumés, mais ils le sont. Et étant donné qu'on a un petit péteux qui veut faire Alchimiste d'Etat, faut pas le compter dans l'équipe, mais plutôt comme un stagiaire. Tu saisis gros ?  
-Oui mon Colonel, grogna Rambo en faisant le salut.  
-Cool Raoul. Bon Stagiaire, tout ce que j'demande, c'est que tu ne t'interposes pas au bon déroulement des missions de ma Sexions d'Assaut, capitch ? Ils sont entraînés à être des paramilitaires, toi t'es juste là pour zieuter, gagner un peu en muscles et expérience de terrain, mais surtout étudier dans tes bouquins pour faire tes tours de magie. Tu vois, c'est un peu comme un jeu vidéo : nous on joue, toi tu regardes et tu t'approches pas des manettes, femelle !

Edward haussa un sourcil. Femelle ? Ses doigts en tremblaient de fureur, tandis qu'un tic se plaçait sous sa paupière droite. Du coin de l'œil, il put même voir le Commandant Rambo avoir une mine désapprobatrice. Bon, au moins, il était pas le seul à considérer le Colonel Reyel comme une vaste blague. Même Mustang semblait plus approprié au poste de Colonel que ce gigolo.  
Dans tous les cas, peu de temps après, il finit par partir, après avoir, semble-t-il, parlé en rime de sa petite-copine, Aurélie, qui n'avait que seize ans mais attendait déjà un enfant, parce que ouais, elle se sentait prête à être maman. Edward avait arrêté d'écouter lorsqu'il avait voulu entrer dans les détails de la scène avec la Twingo. Le Commandant Rambo semblait bien plus endommagé mentalement par le Colonel Reyel que par le terrain. Enfin, ce n'était que l'humble avis d'Edward. Une fois le Colonel Reyel disparut au bout du couloir, la Sexions d'Assaut fut enfin au complet, les trois recrues perdues ayant enfin réussi à trouver leur chemin. Apparemment, ils se connaissaient tous d'avant. Sans doute qu'ils s'étaient entraînés tous ensemble dans le même camp avant d'être attribué au Colonel Reyel. Une fois tous les mentalement retardés entrés dans leur chambres respectives, Rambo se tourna enfin vers Edward, le jugeant de haut. Le blond avala difficilement sa salive, soutenant son regard. Le commandant grogna avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour s'exprimer de sa grosse voix rocailleuse.

-Je t'appellerai Stagiaire seulement en présence du Colonel petit, tu restes un soldat, et j'ai rien contre les Alchimistes, certains m'ont déjà sauvé la mise sur le terrain. Tâche de te montrer à la hauteur pour sauver le plus de soldats possible. T'as compris ?  
-Oui, Commandant ! répondit instinctivement Ed.  
-C'est bien, on dirait que t'as la tête dure, à défaut de te faire bien voir des supérieurs, ça te permettra de rester vivant sur le champ.

Edward ne répondit rien, se contentant d'hocher vaguement de la tête. Un silence suivit, puis le Commandant reprit la parole :

-Il y a les Services Médicaux qui vont avoir besoin de te faire une prise de sang. Ça se passera dans l'aile médicale. Tâche d'y aller dès aujourd'hui, tu seras tranquille par la suite.  
-Et vous ne le dîtes pas aux autres ?  
-Ils vont crever sur le champ avec personne pour vouloir les sauver. C'est de la chair à canon, petit. Toi, tu vas être Alchimiste d'Etat, ils seront prêts à saigner un Général qui n'est pas Alchimiste pour te sauver si vous avez le même groupe sanguin. Alors décroche se fichu diplôme si tu veux survivre.

Edward resta un instant abasourdi avant de finalement demander :

-C'est comment… le terrain ?

Le Commandant le regarda sans réellement le voir, ses yeux comme perdu dans le voile de souvenirs.

-Pire qu'une boucherie, finit-il par répondre avant de quitter le couloir.

Edward resta un instant là, debout, seul, dans le couloir. On aurait pu croire que le silence l'aurait enveloppé mais ce n'était pas sans compter sur la vie grouillante du QG qui continuait de tourner. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait prévu. Un tic dût au stress se fit ressentir dans ses doigts et il prit finalement la décision de fermer à clé la porte de sa chambre pour aller à l'infirmerie. Il fallait vraiment qu'il réussisse le concours d'Alchimiste d'Etat. Il ne pouvait plus échouer. C'était réussir et survivre en héros, ou échouer et mourir en vermine. Rien que pour son amour propre, il se devait de réussir, il n'était pas un simple insecte. Mais aussi pour Envy. Il voulait le retrouver, il voulait le revoir. Savoir pourquoi. Et pour ça, il fallait être vivant.  
Edward se mit en route, ses pas le guidant au hasard. Il finirait bien par tomber sur un panneau indiquant l'aile médicale. Il n'était pas pressé. Non. Pas comme tous ces militaires. Il n'en était pas encore un, pas vrai ? Ou bien se leurrait-il ? Oui bien sûr qu'il était déjà un militaire. Il était un soldat, un fantassin. Un aspirant Alchimiste qui pour l'instant pouvait tout aussi bien crever sur le terrain comme n'importe qui d'autre. Mais bien que tout à ses pensées, Edward finit par émergé lorsqu'un nom qu'il connaissait bien résonna dans le couloir, portée par une voix insistante, bien qu'inconnue.

-AL ?!

Il allait se retourner, étonné d'entendre le prénom de son frère, mais une main fragile s'était posée sur son épaule pour le retourner dans tous les cas.

-Al, qu'est-ce que tu f… ? Oh, pardon.

Face à lui, Edward vit une jeune femme en uniforme blanc, qui, s'il l'associait correctement avec le motif sur le béret qu'elle portait, était sans nul doute une infirmière. Détachant ses yeux du minois à la peau pâle en face de lui, Ed nota qu'il avait dépassé l'aile médicale de quelques mètres.

-Je suis vraiment désolé monsieur, je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre !, s'empressa la jeune infirmière de continuer, tout en lâchant prise sur l'épaule du blond.

Les yeux mordorés d'Edward se posèrent sur le badge indiquant le nom de l'étrangère qui semblait d'un seul coup bien plus timide.

-Ce n'est rien Miss Tringham, je cherchais justement l'aile médicale, répondit-il avec un sourire poli.

Elle sursauta à l'entente de son nom de famille et ses pupilles bleus se dilatèrent sous la surprise. Puis regardant son propre badge, elle constata qu'il était logique qu'il utilise son nom. Elle regarda alors celui d'Edward et sa bouche format alors un cercle parfaitement rond, alors qu'aucun son n'en échappait, et pendant quelques secondes elle resta ainsi, avant de finalement fermer sa mâchoire et de reprendre contenance, en ajustant sa frange blonde.

-Soldat Elric, c'est bien ça ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire assuré, nous vous attendions effectivement. C'est juste une prise de sang pour le concours d'Alchimiste d'Etat ?, fit-elle sans doute plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, puisqu'elle le menait déjà vers la porte d'entrée des Services Médicaux tout en traçant son chemin parmi les lits vides, les paravents blancs et les placards en verre transparent débordant de médicaments.

Edward confirma tout en la suivant, s'imaginant bien malgré lui l'exacte pièce débordant de blessés et mourants, les infirmières couvertes de sang courant de tout côté pour aider tout le monde à la fois. Nul doute qu'avec l'odeur d'aseptisant tout autour de la grande salle, on ne pouvait que se demander si le nettoyage du matin n'avait pas fait disparaître les dernières traces de vies de certains. Il déglutit péniblement tout en s'assoyant là où l'infirmière blonde le lui indiqua. Elle lui prit gentiment le poignet gauche pour remonter la manche de l'uniforme ample, avant d'encercler le bras avec un élastique.

-Tendez bien votre bras et serrez le poing. Ce sera mieux pour trouver la veine, fit-elle avec un sourire sûr, je suis sûre que vous n'avez pas envie qu'on vous charcute avant même d'être envoyé sur le terrain pas vrai ? ajouta-t-elle ensuite avec un sourire un peu plus effrayant.

Une goutte de sueur glissa le long de la nuque du blond tendit qu'il répondait vaguement positivement à la dernière question. D'autres, bien plus grosses, rejoignirent la première une fois qu'elle eut sorti l'aiguille. Soudainement, Edward devint stressé. Etait-elle vraiment qualifiée pour ça ? Elle devait avoir son âge après tout. De la panique simple et pure.

-Attendez, vous… vous travaillez bien ici hein ?  
-Oui, répondit calmement la blonde.  
-Je peux voir un responsable quand même ?  
-Je ne vois pas l'intérêt, ce n'est qu'une prise de sang, pas un don.  
-Mais vous êtes sûre d'avoir les qualifications hein ? Non mais bon, parce qu'il faut pas plaisanter avec ça, c'est sérieux quand même.  
-Monsieur Elric, commença-t-elle calmement, auriez-vous peur des aiguilles ?  
-Moi ? Noooon !  
-Alors pourquoi remettez-vous en cause le fait que je sache utiliser une aiguille quand je ne remets pas la vôtre de tuer quelqu'un à votre âge ? lança-t-elle calmement, tout en le fixant dans les yeux.

Edward ne répondit rien, se contentant de regarder les yeux bleu directement, étonné, surpris, désarçonné. La pensée fugace qu'elle possédait des traits proches de sa défunte cousine, Winry, disparut une fois qu'elle reprit la parole.

-Bien ne bougez pas, je dois remplir plusieurs tubes à essais. J'en ai pour deux minutes.

Edward remarqua alors que l'aiguille était bien dans son bras, et qu'elle l'avait dupé comme un bleu. Il eut un sourire désabusé mais perdit des couleurs à la vue de son sang giclant dans les tubes. D'un geste sûr et non plus timide, la jeune femme plaça la paume de sa main sur sa joue et le força à détourner le regard.

-C'est pas le moment de tomber dans les pommes à la vue du sang, Edward. Sinon t'as pas fini vu la route que t'emprunte.

Edward ne protesta pas et obéit calmement, respirant tout de même assez bruyamment. Finalement, elle finit par enlever sa main et une petite sensation dans le bras lui indiqua qu'elle avait retiré l'aiguille. Une fois l'élastique de son bras retiré également, et un pansement au creux de son coude, le blond rabaissa sa manche. La jeune femme était en train d'étiqueter les tubes lorsqu'il prit la parole.

-Comment vous connaissez mon prénom ?  
-Doucement, répondit-elle, ne vous levez pas tout de suite, vous pourriez avoir des vertiges vu votre peur des aiguilles. Quant à votre prénom, disons que je lis les dossiers de mes patients, finit-elle sur un ton plus froid.

Edward la jugea quelques instants avant que ne surgissent une belle brune de derrière le paravent, une aiguille énorme à la main.

-Shiatsu, j'ai besoin d'aide ! Le patient ne veut pas me laisser faire son pontage !  
-Evelyn ! Tu es Infirmière en chef, use de ton autorité bon sang !  
-Mais…

Edward n'écoutait même plus la conversation, il se contentait d'observer le balancement des mèches qui avaient réussi à s'échapper du chignon serré de la dîtes Evelyn. Et puis ses yeux se reposèrent bien malgré lui sur la taille de l'aiguille et il tourna de l'œil, son corps s'affalant sur la surface froide qu'était le carrelage.

-Evelyn ! Regarde un peu ce que tu as fait à mon futur beau-frère ! s'indigna Shiatsu.  
-Oh ? C'est le frère de ton copain ? demanda Evelyn innocemment en haussant des sourcils.  
-Je viens d'apprendre qu'il avait peur des aiguilles…  
-Ca mis à part, il est sexy, commenta la brune.  
-C'est pas pour ta pomme, il a quelqu'un.  
-Ah bon ? Rah c'est dommage. Bon ? Tu m'aides ?

La blonde se leva et indiqua d'abord de son index, le blond sur le sol.

-Ouais, et puis je le laisse là peut-être ?  
-Roh, c'est bon, grogna la brune tout en posant l'aiguille sur le bureau de la blonde, je vais t'aider à le remettre sur le lit.

Replacer Edward sur le lit fut une affaire bien simple, il suffisait de connaitre Evelyn pour savoir que lorsqu'elle voulait quelque chose, rien ne pouvait se mettre en travers de son chemin. Et là, elle voulait de l'aide pour maintenir son patient bien droit sur son lit. Aussi Edward fut placé sur son épaule en mode sac à patate, et placer sans ménagement sur le lit. Bien qu'avec une stature normale, Evelyn avait de la pratique, elle avait déjà fait des champs de batailles et ce n'était pas un bleu qui allait la stopper. Parfois, Shiatsu se demandait si elle ne se dopait pas à l'adrénaline pour pouvoir faire de telles choses. Mais après, cette pensée disparaissait toujours très vite, la chose était bien évidemment impossible. La blonde suivit la brune, qui avait repris son aiguille, et elles firent le pontage du patient, bien malgré lui.

Une fois chose faite, Shiatsu retourna à son bureau et réveilla Edward en le secouant doucement. La douceur n'avait pas vraiment place ici, mais elle se disait que cela devait faire un moment qu'il n'en avait plus eut, et ce n'était pas pour quelques minutes qu'Al lui en voudrait, ni Envy. Le blond émergea, et l'infirmière lui expliqua qu'il avait tourné de l'œil à cause d'une aiguille trop grosse. Hochant du chef, Edward se releva en demandant l'heure. Il ne s'était pas passé dix minutes, mais il s'empressa de sortir tout de même, comme s'il avait un agenda overbooké. Ces dix minutes d'inconscience lui avait suffit à se rappeler de sa dernière visite à l'infirmière de la Pension Brink, quand Envy avait tenté de se suicider. Et cela lui était plus que suffisant pour lui remémorer pourquoi il n'aimait pas les hôpitaux. Avant de passer la porte, les yeux mordorés tombèrent sur l'infirmière en chef, Evelyn, qui se redressa, tourna sa tête dans sa direction et lui octroya un clin d'œil équivoque avant de reporter son attention sur le patient qui venait de subir un pontage. Un frisson parcouru l'échine du blond et il prit un rythme plus rapide pour retourner à sa chambre. Evelyn entendit Shiatsu la réprimander pour avoir faire ça. Elle lui montra son doigt du milieu avec un petit rire.

-Eh Shiatsu, en amour comme à la guerre, tous les coups sont permis, non ? En plus imagine, on pourrait être belles-sœurs !  
-Justement, j'imagine, et j'ai pas envie.  
-Roh t'es vache quand même.  
-Je t'emmerde, je t'ai dit qu'il a quelqu'un.

Derrière son paravent, la blonde écrivait à toute vitesse sur un papier blanc qu'elle avait caché préalablement dans un de ses tiroirs. Ce n'était pas une prescription non. Juste une promesse qu'elle tenait. Elle finit par signer sa longue missive, la plia, la rangea dans une enveloppe et se leva avant de prendre le chemin du couloir.

-Bon, je file à la Poste maintenant.  
-Celle des civils ?, demanda évasivement Evelyn.  
-Non, la militaire.  
-Okay. De toute façon c'est pas comme si on était débordé. En passant prend moi un Twix dans un des distributeurs à côté des Services Bancaires.  
-Ça marche.

Et elle quitta la salle. Elle prit son temps pour aller au Service Postal Interne. Elle ne savait pas le Service où il travaillerait, mais c'était le job des soldats attribués au Service Postal Interne de faire le relais et de délivrer les lettres. Tout ce qu'elle espérait réellement, était que celle-ci arrive à bon port. Pas qu'il y ait des informations secrètes capitales ou d'un quelconque genre, mais elle voulait le rassurer. Prouver qu'elle tenait parole. Il finirait bien par le trouver, pas vrai ?

Effectivement, il finirait bien par le retrouver. Edward devait continuer d'y croire. Il retrouverait Envy. Et c'est avec ces mots en tête qu'il se faisait appeler au bureau du Colonel Mustang. Il suivit doucement Fuery qui lui avait transmis le message et entra à sa suite dans le bureau qu'il avait à peine quitté dans la matinée. Le Colonel ne passa pas par quatre chemins.

-Bien, merci Fuery.

Ce dernier reprit place à son bureau.

-Bon, Elric, Reyel est un peu chiant vu que t'es aspirant alchimiste, blablabla, bref tu dois déjà le savoir, vu qu'il m'a dit qu'il t'avait vu, dit-il d'un air peu professionnel, bon, il est un peu gamin également dans sa tête, donc… c'est pas qu'on lui pardonne tout comme s'il était mentalement retardé mais tu as saisi l'idée, en résumé, tu as déjà une mission avec l'équipe de Reyel. Vous êtes envoyé en mission d'inspection et pour aider les civils à Resembool. Tu devrais connaitre suffisamment le terrain pour pas te perdre, et c'est une mission pour vous tester, et voir si vous êtes bons à tous envoyer au front. Inutile de préciser que c'est un peu du tout cuit. Même toi, tu devrais pas te louper dessus.

Edward fulmina mais contint sa colère, écoutant la mission en essayant d'occulter les remarques acerbes et surtout chiantes de son ancien professeur de chimie.

-Inutile de préciser que si vous voyez des rebelles Ishbals, il faut les abattre à vue.

Edward déglutit péniblement. Tuer des personnes. Pour de vrai. Pas comme dans un jeu vidéo. Voilà l'idée à laquelle il essayait de se faire depuis le début mais ne savait toujours pas comment il réagirait. Même lui pouvait se faire tirer dessus à vue après tout. Et il n'aurait pas de seconde chance.

-Profites-en pour aider les civils avec ton alchimie, en bref, fait toi bien voir des civils, de Reyel, et entraîne toi pour le Concours. Si tu suis ces trois principes à chaque mission de base, tu devrais être assez réactif après pour voir à peaufiner un certain type d'alchimie pour le concours. Ah oui, aussi, tâche de rester en vie. Ça serait con de mourir avant le concours, pas vrai ?, termina Mustang avec un sourire amusé.

Edward ne l'était pas spécialement mais il ne le fit pas remarquer. Il se releva après avoir pris l'ordre de mission écrite sur le bureau de Mustang et quitta les lieux sans un mot, se préparant à aller en mission avec la stupide Sexions d'Assaut qui lui servait de voisinage de chambre. La touche positive était que peut-être que le Commandant Rambo serait avec eux. Une fois la porte du bureau de Mustang refermée, Fuery se leva à nouveau et se plaça devant le Colonel.

-J'écoute, dit simplement ce dernier.  
-C'est pour vous informer qu'après recherches dans nos bases de données, l'armée ne possède personne répondant aux noms de Jowood et Teeva.  
-Vous avez essayé les bases de données du Service des Renseignements ?  
-Oui.

Il y eut un silence où Mustang posa ses coudes sur son bureau et cacha son menton dans ses mains croisées. Si leurs identités étaient si secrète au point de ne pas les reporter dans les bases de données, même celle du Service des Renseignements, cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose. Le Commandant Rudolf n'agissait pas sur ordre de son supérieur direct, mais celui de la plus grande autorité militaire. La seule et unique personne qui n'aurait pas besoin de reporter ces identités là sur ordinateur puisqu'elles figureraient dans ses archives top secrètes dont il serait le seul à posséder l'accès. Le Généralissime. La question maintenant n'était plus d'autoriser à grande échelle un recrutement pour un tel projet, le fait que le Généralissime l'ait lancé de lui-même ne laissé par grande place au choix de Mustang. Non. La question était plutôt, pourquoi le Généralissime avait donné à Rudolf, plutôt qu'un autre, cette mission.  
Dans un soupir dépité, Mustang prit le rapport déposé quelques heures auparavant par Rudolf sur son bureau même, et le signa. Cela n'indiquait rien de bon.

* * *

Auteur : *tombe à genoux en mode prière en regardant intensément son plafond*  
Ed : Elle fait quoi la mongole ?  
Envy : Aucune idée.  
Allen : Elle prie notre Dieu de la sauver des Akuma !  
Kanda : Comme si un Dieu pouvait nous sauver, on ne peut compter que sur les exorcistes.  
Ed : Genre il y a un Dieu.  
Envy : Ah le lol.  
Allen : Vous moquez pas ! Vous rigolerez moins une fois que des Akuma vous attaqueront ! Comptez pas sur moi pour vous sauver !  
Ed : Je comptais déjà pas sur toi pour sauver mon cul des homonculus alors…  
Envy : Y a qu'un seul Dieu, et c'est Papounet ! °0°  
Auteur : Oh ! J'peux avoir un peu de silence ouais ? J'essaye de me concentrer pour trouver une bonne idée de délire de fin de chapitre ! Alors vos bouches !  
Envy : … Sinon, plus sérieusement, Ed, tu me trompes avec cette Evelyn ? C'est quoi ça ? En fait tu as juste un tripe sur les prénoms commençant par un E c'est ça ? En fait, ça se trouve, tu t'excites tout seul car tes initiales sont E.E ! Tu me dégoûtes !  
Edward : Quoi ? Mais... Non ! C'est elle qui me drague, j'ai rien fait moi !  
Kanda : Comment il déni trop pas que les noms en E ça lui fou une trique d'enfer.  
Edward : Mais non ! Mais je vous emmerde !  
Allen : Malheureusement, Yû a raison. Il déni pas.  
Envy : *en larme* Pourquoi je tombe toujours sur des connards ?  
Kanda : M'appelle pas par mon prénom Moyashi. *se tourne vers Envy* Allons, allons bro. Ça va aller. Viens, on va boire des shots de saké pour oublier.  
Allen : Oh, MONSIEUR KANDA aurait préféré Spider-man peut-être, plutôt que Yû ? Hein ? HEIN ?  
Kanda : Qu… ?  
Allen Oui tu as très bien entendu ! J'ai découverts ton secret, sale menteur !  
Edward : *marmonne en comptant sur ses doigts* J'aurai vraiment un fétichisme pour les prénoms en E ? Mais non… je m'excite pas tout seul… C'pas logique.  
Envy : Si ça t'embête pas frère, je préfère la vodka au saké.  
Kanda : D'accord, pas de soucis bro.  
Allen : Ouais c'est ça, allez vous bourrer la gueule ! Mais compte pas sur moi pour nettoyer ton vomis YU ! JE SUIS PAS TA FEMME DE MENAGE !  
Kanda : J'ai jamais dit ça. T'es juste mon bout de femme à moi.  
Allen : *rougit*  
Ed : PUTAIN MAIS IL A PAS DE VAGIN ALLEN !  
Allen : Ouais j'ai pas de vagin d'abord !  
Kanda : Causes désespérés. Bon. *se retourne vers Envy* Allez, viens, on va se bourrer la gueule.  
Ed : Et nous on fait quoi ?  
Allen : J'aurai bien envie de ranger la chambre de l'auteur, elle est vraiment crado c'te meuf.  
Ed : Okay. Je vais faire le ménage.  
Auteur : Et après ils se plaignent qu'on dise d'eux qu'ils sont des bouts de femmes… *soupir* Enfin, ils ont raison ! Faut pas être sexiste comme ça ! Bref ! Merci de continuer de me lire malgré mon long silence (reprise des cours tout ça tout ça…) ! Joyeux Halloween, Joyeux Noël, Bonne Année en retard ! Egalement, je souhaite changer ma dédicace de cette fanfic. Voilà, je l'offre à mon bro d'à moua, Chiaki ! Merci à toi bro de me supporter dans mes moments et merci de me lire et de kiffer la wave !  
Diam's : CHUIS PAS UNE BOMBE PLATINE, UNE BOMBE PLATINE DIT DJEY ! *se prend une pelle*  
Auteur : Ouais, on a eu assez de référence de musique française merdique dans ce chapitre. D'ailleurs j'espère que ça vous a fait rire. Egalement, ce chapitre est un peu mou, mais le prochain est un que je veux écrire depuis longtemps hoho, donc j'espère que je le ferai plus rapidement pour vous comme pour moi ! Je souhaite aussi m'excuser auprès de Just Themys pour poster ce chapitre sans passer par ses bons soins, je me suis dit qu'au vu du retard de cette publication, peut-être que tu serais trop occupée par les cours à la fac, si tu souhaites continuer à être ma béta-lectrice il n'y a pas de soucis ! Je serais pire qu'heureuse en fait !  
Chiaki : Sérieux, c'est qui c'te meuf là, Evelyn ?  
Auteur : C'est le titre d'une chanson de HURTS (ce groupe est génial, je vous le recommande amis lecteurs) et comme ça parle d'infirmière, j'ai songé à en rajouter une. Je sais pas encore si elle aura un rôle super important, mais si oui, on aura qu'à dire que j'y songeais depuis le début. Enfin… c'était une casse-dédi pour toi bro. J'espère que tu as fangirlisé.  
Chiaki : Et pas de Taemin (SHINee) dans tout ça ?  
Auteur : Mauvais taemin (timing, hohoho, la vanne de merde.) mais peut-être plus tard, QUI SAIT ?


End file.
